Un séjour à Londres
by FunyFanFicgirl
Summary: Après la mort de Jeanne d'Arc France déteste plus que tout Angleterre. Même après des centaines d'années il n'arrive pas à effacer cette rancœur... Nous sommes en 2010, un meeting à lieux à Londres. Aller courage Francis... plus vite tu termineras la réunion plus vite tu retourneras à Paris... Non je déconne! Ce serait trop facile sinon! :) FrUK !
1. Chapter 1:Je le déteste

Après tout ce temps

Après la mort de Jeanne d'Arc France déteste plus que tout Angleterre. Même après des centaines d'années il n'arrive pas à effacer cette rancœur... Nous sommes en 2010, un meeting à lieux à Londres. Aller courage Francis... plus vite tu termineras la réunion plus vite tu retourneras à Paris... Non je déconne! Se serait trop facile sinon! :) FrUK !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Angleterre : Arthur Kirkland / France : Francis Bonnefoy / Canada Matthew Williams

Chapitre I : Je le déteste

_Rouen 1431 :_

_Jean d'arc venait de bruler devant mes yeux. J'aurais voulu détourner le regard de ce gigantesque feu mais je ne pouvais pas, elle était là, à me scruter avec ses grands yeux bleus et son sourire si doux. Je l'aimais tellement. Et je l'aimerais toujours. Un énorme brasier trônait sur la place publique et de nombreux habitants étaient venus admirer le spectacle. Il me semble que lorsque je l'ai vu prendre feu j'ai crié. Elle était si jeune… si belle... Elle m'a toujours défendu et pour récompense elle finit assassinée et je ne peux rien faire contre cela. J'hurlais, encore et encore. Mais personne ne m'entendais. Tous regardaient la Sainte qui criait de douleur. Mon martyr… Mon amour… J'ai essayé de dissuader Arthur, j'ai clamé haut et fort son innocence mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter, trop aveuglé par la haine qu'il avait à mon égard. Je m'étais mis à genoux, je lui avais supplié de la laisser en vie. Mais je n'ai récolté qu'un regard glacial… Le grand Empire Britannique dans toute sa splendeur : froid et dédaigneux. Ils l'on accusé d'hérésie, de sorcière… Elle, une hérétique ? C'est une Sainte qui m'a jurée protection et fidélité ! Comment peut-il me faire ça ?_

_ Arthur… l' enfant que j'ai recueilli, que j'ai mis sous mon aile lorsqu'il était trop faible pour être indépendant… Pourquoi me déteste-t-il tellement ? Arthur… Non ! A partir d'aujourd'hui je l'appellerais Angleterre, Arthur est mort pour devenir ce monstre insensible. En pleure, je me dis que j''ai perdu les deux amours de ma vie, je suis peut-être une nation et j'ai toute l'éternité pour m'en remettre mais jamais je ne lui pardonnerais. _

_Paris 1904 :_

_L'Entente Cordiale venait d'être signée. C'est juste un document. Il me suffit de faire des faux sourires, lancer quelques roses et de draguer deux ou trois femmes pour que tout le monde pense que je suis ravis. Malgré cela, même après des centaines d'années je me surprends parfois à penser à elle. Malheureusement même après tant d'années j'ai gardé les séquelles de cette séparation. J'ai horriblement peur du feu. Si seulement mes ennemies savaient cela… La grande nation française a peur de petites flammes… C'est pitoyable… Evidemment Angleterre ne vois rien de tout cela, il n'a jamais rien vu de toute façon… J'avais oublié cette douleur, celle d'avoir perdu celui ou celle qu'on aime. Revoir Angleterre m'a fait l'effet d'une claque, il me souriait, timidement mais il me souriait. Sa période pirate est enfin finie ? Ou alors Amérique est venue s'excuser de sa prise d'indépendance? Quoi qu'il en soit il avait l'air heureux. Mais peu m'importais… voir son visage m'était insupportable, encore plus lorsqu'il me souriait. _

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Londres 2010 :

Je me dirige vers une énième réunion mondiale… aujourd'hui le débat va se porter sur : comment éviter la pollution et la destruction de notre monde et comment se défendre contre une invasion de zombies Oui… Amérique à encore changer le thème du meeting… Bon au moins ça fera de l'animation. J'entre dans le bâtiment un peu en avance, je ne souhaite pas m'attarder dans cette maudite ville. Plus tôt je serais rentrée à Paris mieux se sera ! Je marche à vive allure, le visage tiré, je ne suis pas de bonne humeur… Quelle idée d'habiter une île pareille ?! Il pleut sans arrêt, on boit du thé sans arrêt (je n'aime pas le thé et non je ne suis pas de mauvaise fois !) Londres me déprime… c'est tout. C'est accompagné de mes joyeuses pensées que j'entre dans la salle de conférence. Il n'y a presque personne, Chine et Japon sont déjà là mais ils ne me regardent même pas. Tant mieux. Je m'assois à la longue table, sort tous mes papier importants, de quoi écrire et me croise les bras sur la poitrine et puis j'attends. Je suis dans une position défensive, personne n'a intérêt à venir me parler.

- Bonj…Bonjour Papa ! Comment vas-tu ?

Putain ! J'ai dit que j'étais dans une position défensive ! Bon... c'est mon petit Canada et c'est rare qu'il m'aborde, il est tellement timide… Il faut que je lui réponde joyeusement.

-Oui je vais bien Matthew ! Et toi ? Tu t'ais enfin trouvé une petite amie, raconte à grand frère France !

- Non j…je n'ai pas de copine papa… En fait je voulais te parler car je n'avais rien prévu cet après-midi et j… je me demandais si tu voulais bien visiter avec moi Londres après le meeting ?

Il me regarde avec plein d'espoir dans les yeux… Pauvre petite chose… s'il savait comment je hais cette ville !

- Ah excuse-moi Canada… J'ai des tas de… trucks à faire… des affaires concernant mon économie… enfin tu vois quoi ?

- Je vois…

Il a l'air tout triste. Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour le réconforter que des dizaines de nations arrivent et le bousculent. C'est sûr que d'être invisible sa doit pas être facile tous les jours… Je suis conscient que mon excuse est pitoyable et Canada n'est pas un idiot. Au moins il me laissera tranquille aujourd'hui. Je le revois un peu plus loin, assit à sa place habituelle avec les cheveux tout ébouriffés. Il me sourit. Mais son sourire est étrange, un peu nostalgique. Je scrute son visage pour savoir ce qu'il a derrière la tête quand j'entends à côté de moi un raclement de chaise. En effet la plupart des nations étaient déjà installés à leurs places respectives. Je tourne la tête par automatisme pour voir qui est à côté de moi et je le vois. Evidemment. Il est toujours à ma droite, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai regardé ? Il me sourit mais je ne lui réponds pas. Il fronce un peu les sourcilles puis regarde dans la direction de Canada. Et un long échange de regard, plein de sous-entendu que je ne comprends pas, se fait entre Matthew et Arthu... Angleterre. Je déteste quand je ne comprends pas la situation. Je me renfrogne sur moi-même, prends un stylo dans ma main droite, sort une feuille et tourne la tête à gauche pour ne plus les voir. Je crois que cette journée va être longue….

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Laissez-moi des commentaires s'il vous plait ! Pour voir si je peux améliorer un truck ou si tout simplement vous aimez ^^

Il y aura plusieurs Lemon, il faut juste que ça se mette en place :)


	2. Chapter 2:Damn it

C'est parti pour le deuxième chapitre ! Merci pour les reviews ! C'est motivant :)

Cette fois si on est dans le point de vue d'Angleterre.

Chapitre 2 : Damn it…

Cela faisait deux longues heures qu'America expliquait comment bien tirer dans la tête d'un mort vivant… Encore une fois le vrai débat à était évité et tout le monde n'en faisait qu'à sa guise…

-Italia ! Arrête de manger des pâtes !

-Ve ?

-Excusez-moi Rusia mais je ne comprends pas tout-aru…

-C'est simple camarade… devient un avec Russia. Je te donnerais de la Vodka, Da ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas les farfalle Germany ?

-Spain arrête de me toucher bâtard !

-Eh bien-aru… J'ai quelques réserves-aru…

-Ce n'est pas le problème Italia ! C'est une réunion mondiale !

-Mais Loviiiiii ! Tu es si mignon quand tu es sérieux !

-Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol…

-Italia-san vous devriez écouter ce que dit Germany.

-Yeah ! Alors vous voyez, pour tirer entre les deux yeux il faut retenir sa respiration et ensuite appuyer sur la détente. Mais bon… si une attaque survient laissez-moi faire. Je suis le héros après tout ! Hahahaha !

-Merde à la fin ! Laisse-moi connard d'espagnol!

-Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol…

-Pastaaaaaaa !

Parfois je me demande vraiment pourquoi j'assiste à ses réunions. Mais tout ça fait partie de mon quotidien et même si je ne le montre pas je suis assez satisfait que tout le monde sois là. Je sais par expérience combien notre équilibre peut-être bouleversé par des guerres ou des crises. Cependant aujourd'hui, la seule nation qui agit bizarrement est France. Quand je suis arrivé dans la salle il était en train de parler avec Matthew, il était d'un naturel avec lui… alors qu'avec moi… eh bien, il m'a parfaitement ignoré. J'ai même l'impression qu'il me boude. C'est un peu puérile je l'admets, d'ailleurs c'est bien pour cela que j'ai essayé d'interroger Canada du regard. Je crois qu'il a essayé de me dire quelque chose mais je n'ai pas du tout compris. Bref, le frenchy fait la gueule et le canadien sait quelque chose que je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas que je m'intéresse à la vie de Francis mais bon… il y a l'Entente Cordiale, ce qui veut dire que je dois prendre soin de lui, non ? C'est ce que la reine ma dit. J'ai peut-être fait quelque chose de mal. Ou alors j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait ma faute ?! Même en fermant sa gueule France m'exaspère ! Pris d'un énervement soudain je tourne brusquement la tête vers la gauche pour l'examiner. Il n'a pas l'air de réagir à l'environnement bruyant qui nous entoure. Il a peut-être des problèmes liés à son pays, mais mise à part la crise de 2007 je ne vois pas. C'est vrai qu'il a le teint plus pâle que d'habitude… ses quelques rides d'expressions sont marqués et il fronce un peu trop ses sourcilles. Cependant il reste tout de même très séduisant. Enfin… je dis ça objectivement, c'est le pays de l'amour donc c'est normal qu'il soit beau. Mais je n'ai pas dit qu'il était beau non plus. C'est mon côté critique qui prend le dessus en fait... c'est en toute objectivité. Personne ne peut nier qu'il a de beaux yeux. Canada l'a toujours dit aussi et…

-Qu'est-ce que t'a à me regarder eyebrow ?

Damn it… je suis sûr que je rougis comme une fillette… France me regarde avec insistance et… mépris ?

-Hé je te parle.

-Shut up stupide frog! I just…

- Laisse tombé, j'ai même pas envie de savoir.

-…

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'ai comme un poids dans l'estomac et mon cœur bat trop vite à mon goût. Pourquoi est-il si froid avec moi ? Il peut très bien être de mauvaise humeur mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il doit me parler comme ça ! Et puis qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai perdu toute répartie aujourd'hui ? Je suis sûr qu'il doit entendre les battements de mon cœur, j'ai l'impression que m'a poitrine va exploser… Depuis ma rencontre avec France j'ai toujours étais à fleur de peau lorsque l'on se disputait, mais tout de même, être sensible à ce point... Non… C'est impossible que moi, Arthur Kirkland, perde tous mes moyens face à un pseudo play-boy qui se croit au-dessus de tout le monde parce que monsieur est français ! Je suis dans MA ville ! J'allais lui dire ma façon de penser quand Germany prit la parole (en criant très très fort) :

-Ecoutez-moi ! Je crois que cette réunion ne mène à rien, je propose de nous… Italia arrête de pleurnicher ! Je propose donc de nous retirer pour le moment. Nous devons planifier une prochaine réunion demain et…

-Excuse me Germany ! er… tomorow I must… well, how to say this… I must go in America and…

-America! A qui la faute si nous avons perdu notre temps à parler de zombies et de fin du monde? Tu resteras ici comme les autres. Ce débat est très important, je ne permettrais aucun départ ! Un hôtel est toujours à la disposition des nations pour ce genre d'éventualités. Notez l'adresse en sortant. Merci et à demain.

De nombreuses nations se levèrent pour prendre en note l'adresse de l'hôtel. Certaines personnes contestaient le fait de devoir rester quelques jours de plus mais la colère de Germany face à tout ce désordre les obligeaient à rester tranquille. A part un Lovino qui insultait l'allemand de ''bouffeur de patate'' et un Feliciano qui pleurait parce que Germany lui avait crié dessus, la plupart des nations se conformèrent aux ordres. Et puis au moins ils pourront visiter ma superbe ville ! Je ne dis pas cela parce que je suis Angleterre mais Londres est une ville magnifique avec une histoire passionnante et des monuments vraiment merveilleux ! Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise nouvelle de devoir rester ici un peu plus longtemps. Je pourrais même faire visiter Londres à ce stupide America, lui qui pense que seul son pays vaux la peine d'être visité. Je pris en note le nom de l'hôtel et quitta la salle de réunion.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Alors que je traversais les couloirs pour me rendre à la sortie je fis un détour par les toilettes. La petite fenêtre qui donné sur le devant du bâtiment était ouverte ce qui permettait a l'air de passer et de créer un courant d'air glacial. Puisque je ne suis pas très grand je me suis donc hissais sur le lavabo pour la fermer. Mais au moment où je pris la poignée j'entendis des voix venant de dehors.

-Oh non… je vais devoir supporter cette ville de merde encore combien de temps ?

-Allez Francis c'est juste quelques jours ! Je vois bien que t'as pas le moral… si tu veux ce soir on sort !

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire... Je vais très bien.

-Mi amigo, je sais que demain...

-T'ai toi Antonio, je ne veux pas en parler. Je souhaite juste revenir en France, cette ville m'étouffe.

-Aller ce soir on fait la tournée des bars ! Rien que tous les deux ! On pourra faire de belles rencontres tu sais…

-Désolé Spain mais le simple fait de rester dans la ville de ce bâtard me...

ET MERDE ! Ahh !

Ah… putain… _''Soupir''_

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je rapprochais de plus en plus près de la fenêtre au fur et à mesure de la conversation... Me voilà par terre comme un con... j'y crois pas. Il me déteste à ce point ? Fuck off ! Je vais allez lui dire ce que je pense à ce maudit français ! Je me relève avec difficulté et sort de la pièce en claquant la porte. Arrivé essoufflé devant le bâtiment, je ne vois aucune trace de Spain ou de France. Aucune importance, ils sont dans le même hôtel que tout le monde. Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça !

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Prenant un taxi, j'arrive assez rapidement à l'hôtel. C'était un bâtiment immense d'un style ancien avec de hautes fenêtres. Cela ne m'étonne pas que ce soit ici que les nations vont dormir, c'est le plus luxueux de la ville. Derrière se trouvait de grands jardins ou l'on pouvait apercevoir une piscine un peu plus loin. Je confirme c'est une bonne chose de devoir rester ici quelques jours de plus. Moi qui devais faire un voyage d'affaire, je suis bien content de dormir un peu plus longtemps à Londres. Mais mon enthousiasme ne dura pas, me rappelant ce que France avait dit à mon sujet, je grimaçais… Je dois le trouver ! Passant la majestueuse porte d'entrée j'arrivais à la réception. Une belle jeune femme pris la parole.

-Bonjour monsieur Kirkland. J'ai appris que vous resteriez à Londres. Je vous ai réservé la suite la plus luxueuse de l'hôtel.

-Merci mademoiselle. Est-ce que ce serait possible que l'on me serve le diner dans ma suite ?

-Evidement monsieur. Vos bagages seront montés dans quelques minutes. Voici la clef de votre chambre.

-Bien.

Je pris la clef et fit demi-tour pour me rendre à ma suite quand la réceptionniste me rappela.

-Ah monsieur ! J'avais presque oublié, une personne est venu tout à l'heure et m'a dit de vous dire qu'il passera vous voir vers 18.00h.

-Qui était-ce ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il ne m'a pas dit son nom. Mais… il était très mignon, il avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux magnifiques…

-Pourquoi ne vous as-t-il pas dit son nom ?

-Il est passé très vite, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui demander.

Je quittais la réceptionniste ravi. Evidement personne ne pouvait deviner mon excellente humeur, je suis l'Angleterre, je dois conserver un visage neutre en toute circonstance. Je n'aurais même pas à chercher cet abruti de France, il viendra à moi à six heure. C'est parfait. Il est 4.50h j'ai même le temps de prendre une douche et de préparer ce que je vais lui dire. Le frenchy va s'en mordre les doigts ! Arrivé devant la porte 405 je l'ouvre avec la clef donné par la réceptionniste. C'était une belle suite qui donné sur les jardins et la piscine. En arrivant on pouvait voir un couloir à droite ou l'on apercevait la salle de bains et les toilettes. Le salon était immense et une cuisine américaine trônait un peu plus loin. Sur le mur gauche une porte donnée sur la seule chambre à coucher ou le lit était énorme, on pourrait facilement dormir à quatre. Il y avait même une salle d'eau accessible par la chambre. Après avoir inspecté ma suite je décidais donc de me laver. Rhabillé et propre je m'assis sur le canapé et alluma la télévision pour passer le temps. 5.20h. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Voilà ! Le chapitre est fini, la suite dans quelques jours.

- Laissez-moi des coms svp ! -


	3. Chapitre 3:Du rhum et du thé

**Chapitre 3 : Du rhum et du thé.**

Point de vue de France :

Il est 18.10h… Je devrais peut-être y aller, je suis déjà en retard… Un peu plus tôt je mettais lavé et coiffé. En me regardant dans le miroir je me suis rendu compte à quelle point j'étais fatigué. Mais dans l'ensemble je restais quand même séduisant. J'avais une barbe de quelques jours qui me donné une allure plus décontracté que d'habitude et mes cheveux descendait en de belles ondulations. Et puis mes cernes ne se voyaient pratiquement pas. Je pris une veste et quitta ma chambre. Je m'étais habillé simplement, une chemise noire avec un jean. C'est bien suffisant. Je marchais en direction de l'ascenseur quand je vis Canada au bout du couloir, il doit surement aller se reposer un peu pour le diner. Normalement toutes les nations étaient conviées à un diner organisé par l'hôtel qui faisait aussi restaurant. Mais quelques personnes préfèrent manger dans leurs chambres. Personnellement je ne pense pas y manger ce soir…. J'appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et attend quelques secondes qu'il arrive puis je monte au troisième étage. Alors… la réceptionniste m'a dit qu'il était chambre… 400… quatre cent combien déjà ? Ah voilà. Avant de frapper à la porte je regarde ma montre, 18.15h... Bon… un quart d'heure de retard ce n'est pas si grave. Je toque plusieurs fois et c'est après un certain temps qu'il vient m'ouvrir.

-Salut… Désolé pour le retard …

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Point de vue d'Angleterre :

Il est 18.10h et il n'est toujours pas là ! C'est bien la peine de me dire une heure s'il ne la respecte même pas. Abrutie de français… Je marche vite à travers la pièce. Cela va faire si longtemps que je ne me suis pas retrouvé seul avec Francis et même si c'est pour l'engueuler de son comportement j'angoisse un peu. Peut-être qu'il va me parler de ses problèmes, il nous faudrait un peu de thé alors. En quelques pas je me rends dans la cuisine pour faire chauffer de l'eau. Peut-être va-t-il pleurer ? Ou peut-être va-t-il se mettre en colère…. Ah… je n'ai aucune idée de comment il va réagir. Tout compte fait je ne le connais pas tant que ça. Nous avons grandi ensemble, nous avons une histoire commune mais mis à part cela… Je ne connais pas ses goûts et… merde ! J'essuie en vitesse l'eau qui a débordé de la théière et c'est évidemment au même moment que j'entends frapper à la porte. Je mets alors pas mal de temps à réparer les dégâts puis je me dirige vers celle-ci. J'ai un peu mal au ventre à cause du stress, je me regarde dans le miroir de l'entrée et enlève quelques peluches invisibles sur mon pull puis je vérifie l'heure. 18.15h… Un quart d'heure de retard ! Il va m'entendre ! La main sur la poignée de porte, j'inspire un grand coup puis ouvre.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Point de vue de France :

-Hey Francis ! T'inquiète pas, on a toute la nuit ! Alors prêt pour notre virée ?

-Que je te dise oui ou non tu vas me forcer à y aller…

- Hahaha ce n'est pas faux amigo !

Le sourire de Spain me réconfortait un peu. Il était très beau dans sa chemise blanche, elle contrastait avec sa peau halée. C'est normal que je me sois laissé convaincre par un type aussi charmeur… Antonio parait innocent mais quand il s'agit d'aller faire la fête il n'est plus le même. (Ou quand il s'agit aussi d'un certain italien…) Moi qui pensais avoir une soirée assez tranquille, devant la télé à manger de la glace. Eh bien je me trompais lourdement ! Avoir un ami espagnol c'est avoir la gueule de bois pour amie…

-Rentre France, j'ai un petit jeu à te proposer avant d'y aller.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as derrière la tête Antonio mais je te préviens, pas d'alcool ce soir ! Demain je veux être frais et dispo. Lui dis-je en entrant dans sa suite.

-Mais non ! Pour qui tu me prends ?

-Je te connais…

Je m'assis sur le canapé tout en observant Spain qui avait comme toujours son petit sourire. Il partit vers une autre pièce, sans doute la cuisine puis revint cinq minutes plus tard avec deux verres et une bouteille de rhume.

-Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire Spain !

-Ah mais attend ! Si tu gagnes à mon jeu tu n'en boiras pas. Les règles sont simples ! Si tu gagnes tu me feras faire tout ce que tu veux mais si tu perds je te ferai faire tout ce que je veux. O.K ?

-Hors de question !

-Allez Francis !

-Non.

-Por favor…

-Non.

-Ahhhh… ! J'ai compris ! Tu as peur de perdre, c'est ça ?

-Je n'entrerais pas dans ton jeu.

-Bon ok… Si tu gagnes je te laisse tranquille pendant toute la soirée mais dans le cas contraire tu ne boiras qu'un verre. C'est tout.

-Promis ? Juste un ?

-Oui, je ne te forcerais pas !

-D'accord… mais je te surveille ! Bon… c'est quoi ce jeu alors ?

-Le bras de fer !

-T'es sérieux… ?

Antonio se mit en face de moi, de l'autre côté de la table et mis en position son bras droit. Résigné je me mis aussi en position et lui attrapa la main.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est ami ?

-Parce que tu aimes le soleil de mon pays mi amor !

Même si je mis toute ma force dans le combat, pas moyen de prendre le dessus sur l'espagnol. En moins de trente seconde j'avais perdu. Il avait préparé son coup le fourbe… Bon juste un verre ce n'est pas si grave. Je sais me contrôler tout de même.

-Allez Francis, sois bon joueur. Me dit-il en me tendant un verre de rhum.

Je râlais pour la forme puis mis le liquide à mes lèvres et l'avala d'une traite. Antonio avait un sourire victorieux aux lèvres et se pris lui aussi un verre. Une petite chaleur se rependit dans mon corps et tout de suite je me détendis. Ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. Spain me regardais et souris encore plus.

-Tu en reveux ?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Spain referma la porte et mis ses clef dans sa poche. Il me regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-C'est parti France ! Le taxi doit être déjà devant l'hôtel !

J'essayais de sourire pour lui faire plaisir, après tout, une nuit avec un de mes meilleurs amis ne peut pas me faire de mal surtout avec la bouteille de rhum qu'on venait de s'enfiler. Dix minutes plus tard nous étions à l'arrière du taxi. J'ai toujours apprécié les taxis londoniens, ils ont un charme que les taxis parisiens n'ont pas.

-Where we going gentlemen?

-The Saturday night.

En regardant par la vitre je voyais les lumières de la ville tourbillonnaient et la pluie qui s'écrasait sur le toit du taxi faisait un bruit réguliers et lourd. Antonio était tout excité, comme à chacune de nos sorties nocturnes. En voyant toutes ces personnes avec leurs grands imperméables et la pluie qui ne finissait pas de tomber, une petite vague de déprime me parcouru. Je poussais un soupir de lassitude.

-Nous sommes arrivé France. Arrête de soupirer et suit moi !

Nous payons le taxi puis je suivis Antonio dans une boite de nuit appelé le Saturday night. C'est quoi ce nom bizarre… ? Après avoir payé l'entrée nous faisions nos premiers pas à l'intérieur et tout de suite je sentis une forte odeur de cigarette. La musique trop forte me bousillait les tympans et très vite je remarquais que l'ambiance était à son maximum. Une vaste piste de dance trônait au milieu de la salle et des tables étaient éparpillés un peu autours. Un peu plus loin on pouvait apercevoir le bar ou de nombreuses personnes faisaient des concours d'alcool. Les quelques verres pris précédemment avait donné à Antonio encore plus confiance en lui et se dirigea directement vers la piste me laissant seul à l'entrée. Il n'avait pas oublié de me lancer un clin d'œil juste avant d'y aller… J'allai au bar ou au moins je pourrais être tranquille. Je commandai un Get27 et m'assis sur un des nombreux tabourets. Les minutes passèrent et après pas mal de temps ou j'avais eu l'occasion de me morfondre le barman m'offra un verre de la part d'un jeune homme assit un peu plus loin. Il devait avoir la vingtaine et était assez mignon. Il me souriait et en me voyant boire son verre il s'approcha de moi laissant ses deux amis en plan. Je ne serais pas si tranquille qua ça en fait…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Deux heures plus tard et voilà que je me retrouve, je ne sais pas comment, contre un mur avec le gamin dans les bras. Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu… Ma vision est floue et mes jambes ont un peu de mal à me tenir debout. Oui. J'ai trop bu… Le petit m'embrassait et se collait de plus en plus à moi. Il me complimenta sur mon ''french kiss'' en rigolant puis m'invita à allait dans sa voiture. L'alcool aidant je lui pris la main fermement et nous entrainâmes tous les deux vers la sortie. Il faisait nuit noire et je ne voyais absolument rien et puis… j'étais bourré… Nous étions sur le parking quand j'entendis la voix familière de Spain criait quelque chose que je ne compris pas… A mon plus grand regret je lâchai la main du gamin et tituba contre une voiture. Je distinguais vaguement une conversation puis quelqu'un me toucha l'épaule.

-Eh mec tu vas bien ?

-Anto…nio… Quesque tu fais là ? ! J'allais… oulala… je crois que je vais…

Tordu par la douleur je me laissais tomber par terre mais rien ne sortit. Au moins l'honneur était sauf… Spain ne me verra pas vomir dans un parking morbide… c'est toujours ça… Ah je m'en souviendrais de ma sortie à Londres avec ce crétin d'Antonio!

-Eh bah… mon pauvre France, tu n'aurais pas dû boire comme ça.

J'étais au sol avec le ventre qui faisait des saltos arrière et ce connard d'espagnol me faisait la morale alors que c'était lui qui m'avait incité à boire quelques heures auparavant !

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Je veux rentrer ! Tout de suite !

Spain se mis à ma hauteur et me regarda dans les yeux, l'effet de l'alcool et ce rapprochement soudain me mettait mal à l'aise.

-Francis… Je suis désolé si je t'ai vexé. Tu sais, je voulais juste t'aider. Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment pour parler de ça mais je sais que demain c'est important pour toi.

-…

-Je ne te force à rien, tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler… Je m'inquiète c'est tout.

Je me senti tout d'un coup pitoyable et sans que je m'en rende compte deux larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Après avoir appelé un taxi, Spain me remis debout et me prit dans ses bras. J'étais comme vide. Nous attendîmes dans le froids et la nuit comme ça jusqu'à que le taxi arrive. Je n'ai pas vu le trajet passé, mon estomac me faisait souffrir et je ne sentais presque plus mes jambes. Je ne sais pas par quelle miracle Spain a réussi à me remonter jusqu'à sa chambre. Je ne pensais pas avoir l'alcool triste mais une fois qu'Antonio me mis au lit j'éclatai en sanglot. Comme précédemment il me prit dans ses bras et me berça jusqu'à que je me calme. Une fois fait, je lui dis tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis des années.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Point de vue d'Angleterre :

-Canada ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Bon…Bonjour England. Excuse-moi pour le retard, America a voulu me montrer sa nouvelle recette d'hamburger et il ne voulait pas me lâcher. Je peux entrer ?

-Oui oui va y.

Je m'écartais de l'entrée pour le laisser passer. C'est lui l'homme blond avec un certain charme ? Tout ce stress pour rien… Je refermais la porte un peu désemparé puis regarda le canadien avec un peu de méfiance. Pourquoi voulais-t-il me parler ? Est-ce que se serais à propos du meeting d'aujourd'hui ?

-Eh bien Matthew… Tu as du succès au près du personnel de l'hôtel tu sais ?

Matthew était au milieu de la pièce en regardant un peu partout comme si il ne savait pas où se mettre.

-Très drôle dady…

Je souris au canadien. Cela faisait longtemps aussi que je ne lui avais pas parlé en privé, rien que tous les deux. Sans America qui criait partout que c'était un héros ou France qui… ah Francis… Je soupire puis invite Matthew à s'assoir.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai commencé à faire du thé.

Connaissant la politesse de Canada il ne refusera pas.

-Oui j…j'en veux bien merci.

Je le connais par cœur mon petit Canada. Je souris et me rends dans la cuisine pour continuer la préparation du thé. Je reviens quelques minutes plus tard puis lui tend une tasse. Je prends une gorgée tout en observant Matthew. C'est vrai qu'il est très mignon, il est grand (comme America) et ses yeux ont une belle teinte violette. Ses traits fins et son sourire timide le rend adorable et il a les mêmes cheveux que France mais en plus courts. Ah oui c'est vrai. Il faut que je lui parle de lui. Je soupir puis lui dit d'un ton un peu blasé.

-Alors Canada ? Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ?

-J…je te dérange peut-être ? Je devrais partir si tu es trop fatigué…

Le canadien se leva hésitant en posant la tasse de thé sur la table puis fis quelques pas vers la sortie. Mais je lui attrapai le bras assez vite. Heureusement que j'ai des réflexes… Il faut faire attention a ce que je dis et de la façon dont je le dis. Matthew est très observateur, il ne faut pas qu'il est l'impression de me déranger. Et puis, en vérité il ne me dérange pas du tout ! Il me faut juste une bonne nuit de sommeil.

-Mais non Matthew… Jamais tu ne me dérangeras. Assis toi tu veux bien.

Canada se rassit hésitant et fixa le sol d'un air réservé.

-D…Dady… Je voulais te parler de France en fait.

Eh bien, je n'aurais même pas à amener le sujet. Il me regarda quelques secondes pour voir si je l'écoutais puis rebaissa les yeux.

-Peut-être que je m'inquiète pour rien mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne va pas bien. Juste avant le meeting je discutais avec lui et je voyais bien que ses sourires étaient faux. Qu'il essayait de faire comme si tout allait bien. En fait, cela fait pas mal de temps qu'il fait comme si. Je pensais que ça allait passer mais non. Alors je me suis renseigné... si son économie avait besoin de soutien ou s'il avait des problèmes avec son président. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé de cet ordre-là. La France est peut-être en crise, comme les autres pays de l'Europe d'ailleurs, mais elle va bien.

J'étais impressionné. Matthew parlait sans hésitation et avec une assurance rare. C'était la première fois que je le voyais parlait autant. Je l'écoutais attentivement avec un air sérieux.

-C'est alors que j'ai trouvé quelque chose… En effet demain est une date importante pour lui.

-Mais de quoi tu parles Matthew ?

-Je parle de l'anniversaire de la mort de Jean d'arc.

Ses paroles me firent l'effet d'une douche froide. Un long frisson me parcouru le dos et j'avais l'impression que la température de la pièce avait chuté de plusieurs degrés. L'idole que mon pays à brûler... Il pense encore à elle ? J'essayais de ne pas perdre la face devant le canadien.

-Et alors ? Tout le monde a perdu des symboles pendant les guerres. Il ne pleure pas pour la mort de Napoléon. Alors pourquoi est-il autant perturbé pour si peu ?

-Je…Je ne sais pas… Peut-être qu'il était amoureux ? C'est le pays de l'amour après tout…

Amoureux ? Mais… ce n'est pas possible…

-Ce ne sont que des suppositions dady… Il ne m'a jamais parlé d'elle après tout.

Amoureux… Il l'aimait…

-Euh… Je me demandais alors… Si tu pouvais aller le voir. Peut-être lui en parlé. Moi il ne me prendrait pas au sérieux.

Il l'aime encore… Sa explique tout.

-J'irais le voir Canada. Merci d'être venu me prévenir.

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Tu…Tu es tout pâle England et…

-Je suis fatigué, j'ai besoin de dormir.

-D'accord. Alors à demain pour la réunion… merci de m'avoir écouté…

Il partit sans un mot de plus. Je me retrouvais à nouveau seul. Je me sentais un peu bizarre et… triste ? France aime encore cette maudite femme. Jamais je ne pourrais me débarrasser d'elle… Je me mis au lit encore habillé et m'endormis assez vite. Juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil une question me vint à laquelle je n'avais pas de réponse. France m'avait-il aimé un jour ?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapitre suivant la semaine prochaine je pense. Laissez-moi des commentaires ! :D


	4. Chapter 4:Francis au pays des Merveilles

Merci pour les messages et les reviews ! J'aime bien connaître vos avis et vos idées sur le déroulement de l'histoire.

Vraiment désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe ou les fautes d'inattentions. J'ai relu le chapitre précédent et j'en ai remarqué plein… :/

Bon… Go pour le chapitre 4 !

**Chapitre 4 : Francis au pays des merveilles ?**

Point de vue de France :

-Aller on se réveille blondinette ! La réunion est dans une heure !

-Ah… Qu'est-ce que…

Spain ouvrit d'un coup les rideaux et une aveuglante lumière se propageât dans la pièce.

-Mes yeux… Ah… putain…

-Je t'ai mis un verre d'aspirine sur la table de chevet, je vais préparer le petit déjeuné. Ne traine pas trop! Me dit-il avec un petit regard amusé.

Ce type n'a aucune compassion… Je me mets en position assise quand soudain un terrible mal de crâne fit son apparition. De violents coups de tambours martelaient mon crâne et me faisaient geindre de douleur. Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même et essayais de me souvenir de ce qui avait pu se produire la veille. J'avais une sensation désagréable dans le ventre et une subite envie de vomir me pris… Il faut absolument que je prenne une douche pour me réveiller, j'irais déjeuner plus tard. Je me levai avec difficulté, avala l'aspirine d'une traite puis me dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois propre j'empruntai une chemise et un pantalon à Antonio puis décida de m'inspecter dans le miroir. Bon… Je ne ressemble vraiment à rien… Mes yeux sont gonflés et à cause de mes cernes je ressemble plus à un zombie qu'autre chose... (Il ne faut surtout pas que je croise America…) Après un coup de rasage, j'arrangeai mes cheveux et me brossa les dents. Pour le reste je ne peux rien faire, il me faudra juste du repos. Je rejoignis de suite l'espagnol dans le salon. L'odeur de la nourriture me dégoutait si bien que mon envie de vomir revint. Antonio me tourné le dos et préparé le petit déjeuné.

-Ah ! La belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée ? Alors bien dormi ?

-Te fou pas de moi Spain, ai pitié…

Je m'assis sur le canapé en soupirant puis me pris la tête dans les mains.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ?

-…

Je ne voyais toujours pas son visage étant de dos mais j'avais bien vu qu'en posant ma question il s'était arrêté dans ses mouvements. Il se retourna et me regarda dans les yeux avec un air sérieux qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? J'ai cassé des trucs ?

-Eh bien pour résumé… Tu as embrassé un type dans une boite de nuit et au moment de conclure tu as failli vomir sur une voiture puis je t'ai ramené ici.

-Ah merde… C'est tout ? Parce que s'il n'y a que ça c'est pas la mort. Pas la peine de prendre cet air sérieux pour si peu. Je te l'ai déjà dit que ça ne t'allais pas du tout et…

-Francis, désolé de te le dire brusquement comme ça mais tu te rappelles on est quel jour aujourd'hui.

-Euh… eh bien on est le… Ah. Je t'ai parlé de ça.

Spain se tourna vers moi et m'observa. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma immédiatement. Après de longues secondes de silence je lui dis un peu trop rapidement :

- On ne va pas en faire une histoire… C'est l'anniversaire de sa mort, c'est tout. C'est du passé tout ça.

-Tu ne te rappelle pas de ce que tu m'as dit de plus hier soir ? me dit-il hésitant.

Je blêmis face à la question et me redressa.

-Antonio… Qu'est-ce que je t'ai raconté encore ?

_Flash-Back :_

_J'étais dans les bras de Spain en train de pleurer. Il me berçait lentement et me disait des mots réconfortants pour me calmer. Après de longues minutes mes sanglots se dissipaient peu à peu jusqu'à disparaitre totalement. _

_-Antonio… je suis désolé…_

_-T'a pas à t'excuser imbécile… C'est plutôt moi qui t'ai forcé à sortir alors que tu ne te sentais pas bien. _

_-Je peux te dire quelque chose ? _

_-Ouai, au point où on en est. _

_-Voila… c'est difficile à dire… Je… Je n'aime plus Jeanne. Avec le temps mes sentiments ont disparus et quand je pense à elle c'est comme une sœur qui s'est sacrifiée pour moi. J'avais juré de l'aimé pour toujours… Et quand je pense que demain c'est l'anniversaire de sa mort je me sens horriblement coupable…_

_- Francis, écoute-moi bien. Elle était une héroïne. Elle t'aimait mais elle n'est plus là. C'est normal que tu ne l'aime plus. Une nation ne peut pas aimer un humain éternellement._

_Je me dégageais de ses bras pour le regarder, à cause de l'alcool ma vision était floue et je ne voyais pas du tout son visage. Je sentais que j'allais bientôt m'endormir mais je ne voulais pas brisait l'atmosphère que nous nous avions créé Antonio et moi. L'alcool me rendait bavard et c'était le moment pour lui dire. Je clignais des yeux de plus en plus et je dis d'une voix endormie :_

_-Je ne sais pas… mais… c'est bizarre… je crois que je l'aime…_

_-Qui ça ? Jeanne ?_

_-Arthur..._

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce et aucun de nous deux voulait prendre la parole. Spain venait de tout me raconter. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu dire une chose pareille ? Je déteste Angleterre ! Je délirais, rien de plus ! J'étais mort de fatigue et ivre, je ne savais pas ce que je disais ! Après des secondes qui paraissaient des heures Antonio essaya de dire quelque chose hésitant :

-Euh… Tu sais… C'est pas si grave… Enfin… J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait un petit quelque chose entre vous… Alors te prends pas la tête mec.

-Quoi !? Non mais Antonio ! J'étais bourré ! J'ai dit n'importe quoi ! Criais-je en me levant du canapé.

Spain ne répondis pas. Après quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles nous nous observions mutuellement l'espagnol se tourna et continua la préparation de son petit déjeuné. Après mettre calmé je repris peu à peu mon assurance et insista en plaisantant.

-Spain voyons… C'est complètement insensé que la France aime l'Angleterre. Lui dis-je en rigolant.

-Je ne te parle pas de La France et de l'Angleterre mais de lui et toi. Nous ne sommes pas que des nations. Me répond-il amusé.

Il me regarda par-dessus son épaule en souriant et j'ai tout de suite eu l'impression que la légère tension de tout à l'heure se volatilisa. Je me rassis et c'est après quelques minutes de silence que je compris les paroles d'Antonio. ''Nous ne sommes pas que des nations.'' Qu'est-ce qu'il sous-entend par-là ? Je-ne-l'aime-pas ! C'est clair pourtant. C'est mon rival de toujours et même si aujourd'hui nous sommes alliés c'est purement politique. Plongé dans mes réflexions intérieurs Antonio en profita pour mettre la table et commença à servir, mais alors qu'il repartait déjà dans la cuisine je lui posai une question.

-Tu penses que je l'aime ? Lui dis-je posément.

-Oui mi amigo.

-Alors arrête tout de suite…

-Arrêter quoi ?

-De penser. Lui dis-je en me levant.

-Ou est-ce que tu vas ? Me regarda-t-il surprit.

-Je sors fumer. Tu n'as qu'à manger sans moi, de toute façon je n'ai pas faim avec la cuite que je me suis prise.

Je pris ma veste et sortis sans un mot de plus mais juste avant de passer le seuil de la porte il me lança avec un regard amusé.

-Réfléchie bien à ce que je t'ai dit France !

En soupirant je fermai la porte derrière moi puis rejoignis le rez-de-chaussée. En voyant la réceptionniste je lui fis une de mes plus beaux sourires mais elle détourna les yeux d'un air désintéressé vers son ordinateur. Elle pourrait au moins faire semblant… Je sortis dehors d'une démarche lourde et fatigué puis me pris une cigarette. L'effet de la nicotine me faisait un bien fou ! Je me détendis progressivement et observa les nombreux nuages qui voilaient le ciel de Londres. Le vent m'ébouriffait les cheveux et grâce à cette fraicheur ma gueule de bois disparaissait peu à peu. Je décidais de faire un tour dans le parc qui se trouvait un peu plus loin pour me dégourdir les jambes. Le terrain était magnifique et plus je m'éloigné de l'hôtel plus les arbres et les buissons m'entouraient. Ma cigarette fini j'en rallumai une autre avec le mégot de la précédente et continua ma balade. A force d'avancer j'entendis vaguement des clapotements d'eau et après quelques minutes je vis, en effet, une majestueuse fontaine. M'arrêtant devant j'admirais les nombreux jets d'eau qui brillaient grâce aux quelques rayons de soleil qui réussissaient à percer la barrière de nuages. Il y avait des rosiers partout, si bien que j'avais l'impression d'être dans Alice au pays des Merveilles. Toutes les roses étaient rouges et formaient un cercle parfait entourant la fontaine et les deux bancs placés à ma gauche et à ma droite. Les fleurs qui m'entouraient étaient tellement belles que j'en oubliais presque mes soucis mais malheureusement certains problèmes ne peuvent pas être oubliés si facilement. En observant la fontaine je pensais à ce crétin d'espagnol, certes il ne m'avait pas forcé à venir avec lui, mais il avait quand même une responsabilité dans l'histoire! Et puis ce gamin qui était si mignon, il me faisait penser à Angleterre quand il était jeune… Enfin… Juste le physique. Non parce que si c'est pour avoir un égocentrique, antipathique et égoïste d'anglais dans les bras ce n'est même pas la peine ! Mon cœur s'accéléra et je mordis ma cigarette un peu plus fort au fur et à mesure de mes réflexions. Antonio à tort. Je n'aime pas ce type. J'étais ivre quand je lui ai dit ça. A cause de cet abruti d'espagnol je ne sais même plus en j'en suis ! Je jetais ma cigarette par terre et l'écrasa violement.

-Et merde c'est n'importe quoi! Dis-je en râlant.

-T'a intérêt à ramasser le mégot stupide frog.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Point de vue d'Angleterre :

Je m'étais réveillé assez tôt et dès l'instant où j'ouvris les yeux je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Canada. Comme la vieille, mon ventre se tordit et je me sentais abattu. Ah… C'était aujourd'hui… J'écartais mes couvertures pour me lever et un long frisson me pris. Je devais aller parler à France. Peut-être même allait m'excuser. A cette idée je soupirais, pourquoi est-ce que j'irais lui présenter mes excuses ? Le passé c'est le passé ! Et puis je ne l'ai pas assassiné de mes propres main après tout, quand il y a une guerre il y a forcément des morts. Mon roi me faisait pression et je ne pouvais rien faire. Et tout ça à cause d'elle…

J'aurais voulu qu'il ne l'a regarde jamais, qu'il continu de s'occuper de moi… Ce jour-là il m'avait supplié de la laisser en vie, c'était la première fois que je l'avais vu si bouleversé…

Il pleurait pour elle et il était à genoux pour elle.

Je savais qu'il m'aimait mais pas de la même manière que cette prétendue Sainte. Depuis sa rencontre avec elle il ne se souciait plus de moi, est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il tombe amoureux de moi pour que tout redevienne comme avant ? J'étais tellement heureux quand il m'avait recueilli, quand il me donnait son affection… Et puis les jours qui ont suivis l'exécution étaient horribles... Plus de nouvelles de France. Plus de nouvelles pendant des années. La culpabilité me prenait quelques fois mais je réussissais toujours à l'oubliée grâce aux sourires de mes colonies. Puis America et les autres partirent et ces foutus regrets refirent leurs apparitions. J'étais à nouveau seul sur mon île. Loin de toutes les nations que j'aimais… Cela n'a pas changé en y repensant…

En soupirant pour la deuxième fois je me rendis à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et pour m'habiller. Une fois fait je me fis un thé et lu le journal. Mais tous ces souvenirs qui m'assaillaient m'empêcher de me concentrer. L'hôtel était silencieux et j'entendais les oiseaux qui chantaient. De nombreux rayons de soleil perçaient les nuages ce qui rendaient la vue des jardins magnifiques. Cette atmosphère tranquille n'était pas du tout en accord avec mon humeur actuelle. Je devais parler à France au plus vite, je ne pouvais supporter plus longtemps cette attente. Nous devons mettre les choses au clair.

-Antia ? Tu es la ? Dis-je hésitant.

Tout d'un coup une fée apparut de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle était très belle et avaient de grandes ailes blanches qui lui donnaient l'allure d'un ange. En souriant elle me répondit.

-Oui Arthur. Tu vas bien ? Ca fait bien longtemps que tu n'es pas venu à l'hôtel.

-Oui ça va mais j'ai un service à te demander.

-Ce n'est pas gratuit tu sais. Je suis une fée, pas un génie. Me répondit-elle en s'approchant de moi.

-Je sais… je sais… Je te donnerais t'a récompense plus tard. Mais pour l'instant tu dois me trouver une nation qui est dans l'hôtel.

Après lui avoir décrit le français elle partit à sa recherche. Je me levis puis alla m'inspectai dans la glace. Je replaçai quelques mèches de cheveux, lissa mon pull à carreau pour enlever les plis puis remis correctement mon pantalon. Après avoir pris mon portable je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à mon reflet puis attendis la fée. Antia revins quelques minutes plus tard en me disant la position de France. Au jardin des roses ? Francis est vraiment un romantique… A défaut de pouvoir allait à la tombe de Jeanne peut-être qu'il est venu se recueillir là-bas… En quelques minutes j'étais déjà devant l'hôtel. Je suivis le chemin que m'avait indiqué Antia et au bout d'un moment je le vis au loin. Il était de dos et semblait observer la fontaine. Je restais là à le regarder. Il jeta violemment sa cigarette, il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur. Alors qu'il râlait sur je ne sais quoi je fis mon entrée.

-T'a intérêt à ramasser le mégot stupide frog.

Putain qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire un truc comme ça ? Il faut que j'essaye d'être agréable et moi je fais tout le contraire… Il sursauta légèrement et se retourna pour me faire face. Bizarrement il ne me répondit pas. Il se contenta de me regarder. Il devait sans doute penser à elle. Encore. Je m'avançai de quelques mètres pour séparer la distance entre nous. En m'approchant je constatai qu'il n'avait pas bonne mine, il n'a sans doute pas dormi de la nuit… Je voulais mon attitude nonchalante mais j'étais horriblement mal, mes mains tremblaient et mon cœur battait trop vite. Je n'osais pas reprendre la parole de peur que ma voix me lâche et monte dans les aigus (c'est tout à fait le genre de réaction gênante qui pourrais m'arriver). Il continuait de me regarder quand tout d'un coup il me fit un sourire mauvais et se rapprocha de moi. Il n'était qu'un petit peu plus grand mais je ne m'étais jamais sentit aussi petit qu'à cet instant. J'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise et je regrettais instantanément ma décision. Jamais je n'aurais dû venir. Il se pencha un peu vers moi de manière à être à la même hauteur puis mit ses mains sur ses hanches. Juste quelques centimètres séparaient nos lèvres et je sentais le souffle de sa respiration me brûler la peau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore Arthur ? Me dit-il en insistant sur mon prénom.

Ma boule au ventre augmenta et mes mains devenaient de plus en plus moites. C'était la première fois depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps qu'il ne m'avait pas appelé par mon prénom… A cause du vent quelqu'un de ses cheveux venaient me chatouiller le visage et je me sentis rougir. Un doux parfum de rose mélangeait à son odeur embaumé l'air. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose.

-Je voulais juste voir si tu allais bien… Dis-je sans grande conviction.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant ? Me répondît-il ironique

-C'est Canada qui m'a demandé. C'est tout.

Je voulais être cassant mais ma voix était trop faible. Le rapprochement physique du français me faisait perdre la tête. J'étais à la fois gêné et heureux. France ne voyait que moi à cet instant, j'étais dans ses pensées et personne ne pouvait briser ce moment. Mais son sourire moqueur me mettait mal à l'aise.

-Ah je ne te comprends pas mon petit Arty… Juste parce que Matthew te demande tu irais voir l'homme que tu déteste le plus ? Surtout que c'est une date importante pour nous… n'est-ce pas ? Me dit-il en entourant ma taille de ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce tu fous !?

Alors que j'essayais de me dégager France plaça une de ses jambes entre les miennes et m'embrassa fermement sur les lèvres. Je sursauté entre ses bras et mis mes mains sur son torse pour le repousser mais il était bien plus fort que moi. Je ne voulais pas… Son sourire me faisait peur, il agissait bizarrement… J'essayais de protester mes ses lèvres étaient scellées au miennes rendant toutes mes paroles muettes. Je sentis alors quelque chose d'humide entre mes lèvres. Voyant que je résistais en bougeant ma tête dans tous les sens France m'écrasa le pied violemment. Sous la douleur j'ouvris les lèvres quelques secondes ce qui permis à sa langue de rencontrer la mienne. Je fermis les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui était en train de se passer. Je voulais qu'il me considère comme Jeanne, je voulais revoir son sourire, je voulais juste qu'il s'occupe de moi… mais il agissait en brute. Mes yeux me piquaient et alors que des larmes s'apprêtaient à couler sur mon visages je sentis quelques gouttes tomber sur mes joues. Quand je rouvris les yeux je vis que ce n'étais pas moi qui pleurais mais Francis. Il s'écarta de moi instantanément et s'essuya d'un revers de manche. Projeté par lui je perdis l'équilibre et me retrouva par terre. Nos respirations étaient toutes les deux saccadées, je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'avais peur et horriblement chaud. Je sentais encore le goût de sa cigarette dans ma bouche et mon pied me faisait souffrir…

-Excuse-moi Angleterre…

France passa à côté de moi et partit en courant. Sans doute pour rejoindre l'hôtel. Les larmes que j'avais retenues pendant le baiser coulèrent lentement sur mes joues. Fatigué, je me relevais et m'assis sur un des bancs du parc. Je savais que France me détestais mais de là à jouer avec mes sentiments et… m'embrasser… Est-ce qu'au moins il savait ce que je ressentais pour lui depuis des années ?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre 4 !

Je ne peux pas résister à faire souffrir mes personnages, surtout le petit Iggy :P

Envoyez-moi des reviews s'il vous plait ! Même quelques mots me font plaisir ou m'aident grandement ^^

(Oui bon le délire de la fée j'assume complétement ! Alors ne vous moquez pas de moi ! ) x)


	5. Chapter 5: Le temps se couvre

Voilà le chapitre 5 !

J'ai eu du mal car il y a un petit lemon à la fin et puisque j'en ai jamais écrit c'était un peu la misère… Alors ne soyez pas trop méchant en le lisant ^^' et souvenait vous que c'est ma 1ere fic !

Bon je vous laisse, bonne lecture ! :)

**Chapitre 5 : Le temps se couvre**

Point de vue de France : 

Le vent balayait mes cheveux et je sentais mes jambes souffrir sous l'effort. J'avais horriblement mal au ventre et j'avais la sensation d'avoir un énorme poids sur les épaules. A bout de force je m'arrêtai au milieu du sentier, au loin je pouvais apercevoir l'hôtel mais je n'avais aucune envie d'y retourner. Je voulais être seul. Juste seul. Je… Je l'ai forcé à m'embrasser… Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je reprenais mon souffle difficilement, la course ne m'avait pas tellement fatigué mais la colère qui montait en moi me bloquait la respiration. Après toutes ces années… Il a fallu que je casse tout ! Prit d'une montée de rage je frappai de toutes mes forces sur un tronc d'arbre, j'entendis un sinistre craquement puis la douleur me paralysa la main. Le silence était total dans le parc, seule ma respiration saccadée brisait cet instant paisible. Me passant ma main valide dans les cheveux je me calmais peu à peu puis m'assis au pied de l'arbre lourdement. L'adrénaline dans mes veines se dissipa et la souffrance de ma main parcourait à présent mon corps entier. Je levis les yeux au ciel pour pouvoir trouver du réconfort dans un beau ciel bleu mais je ne trouvai qu'un ciel gris recouvert de nuages menaçants.

Je restais là, par terre, à revoir en boucle ce que je venais de faire à Angleterre. J'avais cru qu'il voulait juste venir me voir, pour moi, et non pas par obligation. Qu'il voulait réellement prendre soin de moi et non s'acquitter d'une dette envers Canada. Je m'étais laissé emporter par l'amertume et la déception… Mais j'ai bien vu par la suite qu'il s'inquiétait… Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me suis pas arrêté avant ? Il voulait juste m'aider et moi… A ce souvenir mon cœur ratât un battement. Ce baiser, bien que forcé, m'avait horriblement excité. Le voir à ma merci, dans mes bras, m'avait fait perdre la tête. Ce n'est qu'en rouvrant les yeux que je réalisais mon geste. Mon petit Arthur, les larmes aux yeux, était terrifié par mon comportement. Il avait peur de moi et c'était bien la première fois que je vis ce sentiment sur son visage. De la joie, de l'indifférence, du mépris mais jamais de la peur. L'avoir dans mes bras m'avait comme brûler la peau mais il était trop tard. Le peu de confiance qui régnait entre nous est brisée et cette nation si spéciale à mes yeux se tournera vers d'autres. Il ira voir America… Son chère America… Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! Je ne veux pas le perdre. Aidé par ma seule main valide je me levis et alla en direction opposée de l'hôtel. Je devais réparer mes erreurs, m'excuser et surement avouer enfin ces sentiments que je venais à peine de comprendre.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Point de vue d'Angleterre : 

Il commençait à pleuvoir et l'ambiance féerique du parc de tout à l'heure devenait de plus en plus sombre. De grosses gouttes tombèrent sur mon visage, atteignant mon coup elles me provoquèrent un long frisson. Cela faisait quelques minutes que France était parti et que je restais immobile sur le banc. En regardant ma montre je remarquai que la réunion devait déjà être commencée. J'essayais de ne pas penser à Francis et de me concentrer sur mon devoir de nation. J'allais me lever pour rejoindre l'hôtel quand mon portable vibra. America ? Il doit se demander pourquoi je suis en retard… Il me faut une excuse. Je décrochais l'appareil en me raclant la gorge pour avoir une voix plus assurée.

-Allo America ? Qu'est-ce que…

-Englannnnnnnnnnnnnd ! Ou étais-tu ?! Je suis dans les jardins de l'hôtel et je te cherche ! La réceptionniste m'a dit que tu étais parti vers le jardin avec plein de roses dedans. T'es ou ?! La réunion a commencé !

- Calme-toi America… Je suis en retard juste de quelques minutes… Attends ! Tu es dans les jardins en ce moment ?!

-Oui ! Allemagne m'a chargé de te ramener, il était très en colère ! Il arrêtait pas de me disputer et c'est de ta faute ! Il ne manque que toi et France. Bon, j'arrive, ne bouge pas ! Me dit-il juste avant de raccrocher.

Je restais bouche bée pendants plusieurs secondes puis remis mon portable dans ma poche. En soupirant je me levai et partis en direction de l'hôtel, je n'allais quand même pas attendre qu'une de mes colonies vienne et me ramène comme un enfant. J'ai ma fierté… Il pleuvait de plus en plus et j'avais la désagréable sensation que ma chemise me collait à la peau. Je me retournai pour observer une dernière fois les roses mais leurs beautés avaient comme disparus et je ne vis que de simple plantes écrasées par la pluie. Je repris mon chemin dans l'espoir de ne croiser ni America ni France…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Point de vue de France :

J'étais trempé et mes cheveux d'ordinaire si bien coiffé ne ressemblaient plus à rien, je ne devais pas avoir fière allure mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Décidé, je me rendais là où j'avais abandonné Angleterre. J'allais tout lui dire. Tout d'un coup me portable sonna, c'était Antonio. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait encore ?

-Allo Spain ?

-Hey Francis, ya tout le monde qui râle parce que England et toi vous n'êtes pas à la réunion. T'es ou mec ?

- Là je peux pas venir, je dois faire quelque chose d'important. Dis leurs qu'ils peuvent commencer sans moi, je rattraperais en cours de route.

-C'est impossible France… Allemagne nous l'a dit hier, c'est une réunion ultra importante. Tout le monde doit être là et…

-Et ?

Pour toute réponse Spain éclata de rire.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Lui dis-je méchamment.

-Non mais… Je trouve ça juste bizarre que seul toi et l'anglais n'êtes pas présent… Dis-moi Francis… Tu t'es réconcilié avec lui ? Dit-il d'une voix secouée par les rires.

-Arrête avec tes sous-entendus espèce de pervers ! Et pas la peine de venir me chercher, j'arriverais quand j'aurais fini ce que je dois faire !

C'est sous les éclats de rire d'Antonio que je raccrochai. Non mais ! Il pense vraiment ce que je crois qu'il pense ? Et après qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que Spain est pur et innocent ! En pensant à ce qu'Antonio venait de me dire et au baiser que j'avais donné à Angleterre mon cœur s'accéléra ainsi que mon allure. Par automatisme je voulu me prendre une cigarette mais à peine le paquet sortit je me rappelai de la pluie qui faisait rage autour de moi. En râlant je remis le paquet dans ma poche et continua mon chemin. C'est alors que j'aperçu au loin deux silhouettes mais à cause de la pluie je n'arrivais pas à les distinguer. Après plusieurs secondes de silences j'arrivais enfin à les voir. Mon esprit tournait au ralenti et mon cœur battait encore plus fort. America et Arthur. Ils étaient tous les deux sous la veste de l'américain pour se protéger de la pluie, ils étaient horriblement proches et Alfred riait aux éclats. Je le savais… Arthur l'avait sans doute appelé en pleurant... Et puis America était venu, l'avait réconforté et lui avait proposé de rentrée tous les deux comme le héros qu'il prétendait être. Dès qu'Arthur avait un problème il appelait sa chère colonie. Très bien. Je fis volte-face et partis le plus vite possible pour ne pas qu'ils me remarquent. Je courrais tellement vite qu'en quelques minutes je me retrouvai devant l'hôtel. J'avais froid, faim et ma main me faisait horriblement souffrir mais rien ne dépassait le sentiment d'amertume qui c'était logé dans mon cœur. Après avoir poussé la porte de l'hôtel je me rendis à la réception. La réceptionniste leva les yeux sur moi et émis un petit cri strident. Je fais si peur à voir que ça ?

-Je voudrais faire soigner ma main. Y a-t-il une infirmerie dans cet hôtel ?

-O…Oui… Au rée de chaussée, au bout du deuxième couloir…

-Merci mademoiselle.

-Attendez monsieur ! Vous allez bien ? Me dit-t-elle avec incertitude.

Mais j'étais déjà à l'autre bout du couloir et je ne lui répondis pas.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Point de vue d'Angleterre :

-Pas la peine de courir America !

-Au contraire England ! On est déjà en retard ! me dit-il en accélérant.

Cela faisait quelques minutes que nous marchions à vive allure vers l'hôtel. Il pleuvait des cordes et nous nous étions abrités sous la veste de ce crétin d'américain puisque ce dernier a eu la bonne idée de ne pas prendre son parapluie…

-Tu m'exaspères Alfred ! J'aurais très bien pu rentrer tout seul ! Je ne suis pas…

-Oh arrête ! Me coupa-t-il. A qui la faute si nous sommes sous la pluie au lieu d'être au meeting ? Et puis pourquoi t'a raté l'heure ?! Normalement t'es toujours dans les premiers arrivés !

-Cela ne te regarde pas… Dis-je en ronchonnant.

- Encore un problème avec France je parie…

-Shut up !

America explosa de rire et me dit en me regardant :

-Vous ressemblez à un vieux couple ! C'est super mignon!

-I said… SHUT UP !

Il continua de rire pendant tout le trajet puis une fois dans l'hôtel il m'amena directement à la salle de réunion. Je tentais de protester mais il me tenait fermement par le bras en disant que plus vite cette réunion sera terminé plus vite il pourra aller manger des hamburgers. Alors que je pensais faire une entrée assez discrète America ouvra violemment la porte et cria devant toutes les nations :

-C'est bon ! On est complet ! Heureusement que votre héros est là !

Puis Alfred alla s'asseoir à sa place comme si de rien n'était. Je soupirai et entra dans la pièce sous les regards accusateurs d'Allemagne…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

La réunion avait duré une éternité ! France n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition et nous avons donc convenu de faire le meeting sans lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais durant toute la réunion, l'espagnol n'arrêtais pas de se moquer de moi pour je ne sais quelle raison. Et pour couronner le tout je n'arrêtais pas de tousser et d'éternuer… Et puis en plus ma gorge me faisait énormément souffrir. Mon passage sous la pluie a dû me rendre malade ce qui n'a pas échappé à l'allemand qui m'a presque forcé à aller à l'infirmerie sous prétexte ''qu'une nation doit toujours être en bonne santé''. Je me dirigeais vers celle-ci en pestant sur ma malchance. Arrivé devant la porte de l'infirmerie j'entendis des insultes indignées venant d'une jeune femme. Sans perdre une seconde j'entrai dans la pièce prêt à intervenir.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

En entrant dans l'infirmerie je découvris une grande pièce lumineuse ou les murs et le sol étaient tous en blanc. De larges fenêtres faisaient entrées le peu de lumière qui arrivait à percer la barrière de nuages et de nombreux lits étaient disposés en ligne à droite de la pièce. J'aperçus tout au fond de la pièce un lit avec des rideaux tirés, je ne voyais que l'ombre de la personne allongée et je compris très vite aux éclats de voix de qui il s'agissait. En effet l'infirmière qui avait criée précédemment se tenait au bout du lit en regardant le patient avec un air exaspéré.

-Monsieur, je dois vous faire cette piqure pour prévenir la douleur ! Alors arrêtez de faire votre enfant et ne bougez plus ! Dit-elle énervée.

-Et ce n'est pas en m'insultant que je vais me détendre mademoiselle !

A cette voix mon corps se raidit et mon cœur cessa de battre un court instant.

-Cela fait des heures que vous êtes ici à vous plaindre. Répondit l'infirmière en tentant de se calmer. Si vous voulez vraiment que je vous soigne, laissez-moi faire mon travail.

-Très bien mais avant de souffrir le martyr… Permettez-moi, mademoiselle, de vous dire à quelle point votre beauté m'éblouit et me…

-FRANCIS ! Criais-je.

Rapidement, je me rendis près du lit et tira, le plus violemment possible les rideaux. Surpris, France me regarda avec des yeux ronds, il avait la bouche ouverte et tentait de dire quelque chose mais aucunes paroles ne sortaient.

Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais et pourquoi j'étais en colère. Peut-être à cause du baisé. Surement même. Et puis pourquoi faut-il que ce crétin de français drague tout ce qui bouge ?

-You stupide frog ! What are you doing here?!

Après quelques secondes de silence, il me répondit d'une voix ironique.

-Eh bien vois-tu Angleterre, je suis dans une infirmerie avec une infirmière dans un lit d'infirmerie. A ton avis qu'est-ce que je peux faire ici ?

Son sourire m'agaçait, il se moquait encore de moi.

-Fuck you stupid frenchy ! I'm not an idiot!

-Je t'emmerde le punk !

-Fucking bastard !

-Connard !

-Jerk !

Alors que France allait encore me répondre l'infirmière, cria de nous taire et partit de la pièce en claquant la porte et en disant qu'elle allait prévenir le responsable de l'hôtel. Un silence gêné régnait dans la salle et aucun de nous deux voulaient prendre la parole. Seuls, nos regards noirs en disaient long sur nos pensées. Tout d'un coup France soupira et passa sa main valide dans ses cheveux. Je ne savais plus trop quoi faire. C'était la première fois que je le revoyais depuis ce qui c'était passé dans les jardins et cela me mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

-Et toi… ? Pourquoi t'es ici ?

Sa voix me fit redescendre sur terre et alors que je j'allais lui répondre, il reprit.

-T'es pas avec ton précieux américain ? Me dit-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

Mais c'est quoi son problème ? Ne me dite pas qu'il est jaloux… ?

-Non, cet abruti à fait assez de dégât comme ça tout à l'heure.

-Comment ça ?

-Laisse tomber… Et puis pourquoi ça t'intéresserait ? Lui dis-je pour le provoquer.

-Evidemment que je m'intéresse à toi Angleterre. Me répondit-il sincèrement.

-Arrête de dire des choses que tu regretteras par la suite France…

Il me fixait avec une telle intensité qu'une bouffée de chaleur me prit et je suis absolument sûr que j'étais tout rouge. Notre conversation ne me plaisait pas du tout, c'était trop sérieux, elle allait dévier sur du personnel si ça continuait.

-Je n'ai jamais rien regretté de toute ma vie. J'ai fait des erreurs, certes, mais j'assume chacun de mes actes même si… Je l'admets, j'aurais pu m'y prendre autrement… Me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis convaincu qu'il faisait référence à notre baisé ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Ah comme je déteste ce genre de situation…

-Eh bien… Je crois que… Enfin…

Je devais trouver une excuse pour sortir de cette infirmerie ! Mais je n'arrivais même plus à parler tellement j'étais troublé.

-Well… I… I've got to go… You see… I'm exhausted…

Je fis volte-face et alors que j'allais partir France me pris la main pour me retenir.

-What are you…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me tira avec force vers lui. Je tombais sur son lit et après quelques mouvements rapides France était sur moi. A califourchon, il me surplombait et en se penchant vers moi quelques mèches de ses cheveux me chatouillaient le visage. Lorsqu'il sourit, mon cœur cessa de battre quelques secondes. J'avais l'impression de revoir l'ancien Francis. Celui qui prenait soin de moi et qui me coiffait. Celui dont je suis tombé amoureux il y a des centaines d'années. Avec sa main il me caressait tendrement la joue et en l'observant, je sus immédiatement que son sourire était vrai. Ces gestes si tendre me firent oublier le baisé un peu brutal de ce matin.

-Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait… Me dit-il tout bas.

Doucement il se pencha encore un peu plus vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était un baisé chaste, sans rien d'autre que de la tendresse. Après quelques secondes j'en voulu plus et lui mordilla sa lèvre inférieur. Surpris de ma réaction il rigola puis fis rencontrer sa langue avec la mienne. Je devais bien avouer que c'était le plus bon french kiss que j'ai eu de ma longue existence… Toujours sur moi et après avoir enlevé mon pull, France commençait à débouter ma chemise tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Je sentais déjà son excitation contre ma jambe ce qui m'envoya une grande bouffée de chaleur dans le ventre. Il jeta ma chemise à travers la pièce et se mis à embrasser mon cou. Ne restant pas inactif j'essayais de lui enlever sa chemise mais mes mains tremblaient tellement que je n'arrivais à rien. En voyant mes difficultés France l'enleva lui-même en m'envoyant un regard moqueur.

-Le punk perd ses moyens… Me chuchota-il à l'oreille.

Je ne répondis pas, de peur d'entendre ma voix devenu trop rauque à cause des évènements. France m'embrassa sur la bouche et colla son torse au mien. Et lorsque je sentis nos pantalons se toucher, un long frisson se rependis dans ma colonne vertébrale et j'eu très vite la chair de poule alors que j'avais, à l'inverse, horriblement chaud. Comme si il ne voulait pas me faire peur, France déboutonna très lentement mon pantalon et me regardas un instant pour me demander mon accord. Je lui répondis en plaçant une de mes jambes entre les siennes, appuyant une zone assez sensible de son anatomie. Réagissant très vite, Francis le baissa complétement en emmenant mes chaussures et mes chaussettes avec. Il fit de même avec le sien et nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement en caleçon. France parsemais mon torse de baisés en allant de plus en plus bas. Je serais de toutes mes forces les draps et me mordais la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de gémir. En sentant le français arriver à mon sous vêtement, je fermis les yeux. C'en était trop, il me torturait en attendant ainsi. Je sentais son souffle sur moi et alors que je pensais qu'il allait passer à l'acte il se redressa.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes le frenchy ? Lui-dis en rouvrant les yeux.

C'est alors que je compris son arrêt brutal. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouvait le responsable de l'hôtel, l'infirmière et Spain. Les deux premiers étaient horriblement rouges et le dernier était tellement écroulé de rire qu'il alla dans le couloir pour se calmer. France, qui était encore sur moi, partit du lit et prit une couverture qui trainait par là et me la lança. Alors que moi j'étais mort de honte, France lui était extrêmement en colère. Je crois que c'est la pire situation de toute ma vie… Mal à l'aise je me couvris et essaya de me cacher sous les couvertures. France, en se cachant lui aussi, pris la parole à la fois gêné et énervé.

-Euh… Vous ne voyez pas que vous dérangeais là…

-Ce n'est pas un hôtel monsieur ! Si vous voulez faire… Des choses... Eh bien allez dans votre suite ! J'ai des malades à accueillir moi ! Dit l'infirmière à cran.

Le directeur prit alors la parole et tenta de calmer l'infirmière.

-Voyons Claire, calmez-vous. Nous allons laissez ces messieurs se rhabiller, pour l'instant allez chercher de nouveaux draps s'il vous plait.

L'infirmière s'exécuta en maugréant quelques insultes à l'encontre des nations, suivit du directeur qui souhaitait sans doute nous laisser seul.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Point de vue de France :

Et merde ! Putain ! Arthur était mort de honte et se cachait sous les draps pendant que moi j'essayais de rassembler nos vêtements. Ah vraiment… On allait le faire… Et merde ! Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance !

Je remis mon pantalon et ma chemise le plus vite possible essayant de cacher le petit problème que j'avais au niveau de la ceinture. A cause de l'agitation, la douleur de ma main refit surface mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Le directeur semblait discuter avec l'infirmière dans le couloir et j'entendais les rires d'Antonio jusque-là. Je vais en entendre parler pendant des années…

-Mon petit lapin, tiens, tes vêtements. J'aurais bien voulu continuer mais l'infirmière ne va pas nous lâcher et…

-Comment tu peux être aussi calme ?! Je n'ai jamais connu une situation aussi honteuse de ma vie ! Et ne m'appelle pas ''petit lapin''… Me dit-il en ronchonnant.

-Ca va aller Angleterre. Lui répondis-je en souriant. Tu n'as qu'à venir ce soir dans ma chambre et on continuera tranquillement ce qu'on vient de commencer…

-La ferme stupide frog ! Cria-t-il en me lançant un coussin.

Après avoir évité le projectile anglais et d'avoir remis mes cheveux en place, je couru vers ce dernier et l'embrassa passionnément sur la bouche.

-A plus tard mon amour. Lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Puis je partis sans attendre une réponse de sa part.

Une fois dans les couloirs Spain me sauta littéralement dessus.

-Francis ! Je veux tous les détails ! Me dit-il en riant.

-T'inquiète pas mon pote mais là je dois prendre une douche bien froide…

Et à nouveau j'entendis le rire bruyant d'Antonio résonner dans tout l'hôtel.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mettez moi des commentaires sur le déroulement de l'histoire (et aussi sur le lemon !) svp :D


	6. Chapter 6 Un américain à terre

Merci pour les coms ! :) Et désolé pour le petit retard… J'ai dû acheter les kdo de noël et ça ma prit pas mal de temps… C'est partit pour le chapitre 6 !

**Chapitre 6 : Un américain à terre**

Point de vue de France :

Je venais de prendre une douche et j'étais assis sur le canapé de mon salon. Je repensais à Angleterre… Au souvenir de ce qui c'était passé à l'infirmerie je souris et me passa une main dans mes cheveux encore humide. Je ne lui avais toujours pas dit mes sentiments mais c'était un bon début et puis il avait répondu à mes avances. En y repensant je me mis la tête dans les mains et rigola bêtement. J'avais la bizarre impression d'avoir 15 ans et d'être retombé en adolescence…

Maintenant j'en étais sûr. Angleterre avait des sentiments pour moi et j'allais tout faire pour ne rien lâcher. Je vais le rendre fou de moi ! Il ne pourra plus être avec quelqu'un d'autre que son ''stupide frog'' ! Je me levais et alla vers l'entrée, il fallait que j'aille voir Canada pour qu'il me donne ses notes sur le meeting. Je mis ma veste, pris mon portable et partis de la chambre.

Après avoir pris l'ascenseur je parcourais les couloirs en quête de la chambre du canadien quand je vis Russia arriver vers moi. En accélérant le pas, je baissais le regard et continua mon chemin. Le russe m'avais toujours fait un peu peur, il était trop lunatique à mon goût. Lorsqu'il passa à côté de moi nos bras se frôlèrent et alors que je croyais qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ma présence il m'adressa la parole en se retournant.

-Bonjour France. Dit-il en souriant. Tu n'étais pas là au meeting, tout va bien chez toi ?

-Oui j'étais juste un peu malade à cause du temps Londonien… Merci de t'inquiéter.

C'était bien la première fois que Russia me posait une question de ce genre. En fait il pouvait être sympathique quand il le voulait…

-Oh je ne m'inquiète pas… Tu es en de très bonnes mains ici !

Après un regard moqueur Russia partit sans attendre ma réponse. Dubitatif je le regardais s'éloigner sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Il devait sans doute parler du personnel de l'hôtel… ? En haussant les épaules je me rendis à la chambre de Canada. Je toquais plusieurs fois mais je n'eus aucune réponse. J'attendis encore quelques minutes mais Matthew n'arrivais toujours pas. Bon… Je vais aller chez Spain, tant pis les notes seront en espagnol. Il me fallut trois minutes pour me rendre à sa chambre puisqu'elle était au même étage. Alors que je m'apprêtais à toquer Antonio ouvrit la porte et sursauta en me voyant.

-Ah France… Tu m'as fait peur… Dit-il rapidement.

-Désolé c'était pas mon intention. Euh… Spain ? Ça va ? T'es vachement pâle…

-Nickel Francis !

Antonio fuyait mon regard et semblait mal à l'aise.

-Hey Antonio je te connais ! Va y tu peux me le dire tu sais… Lui dis-je en lui souriant gentiment.

-Je suis juste très fatigué... Me répondit-il en essayant d'être convainquant.

-D'accord… Si tu le dit...

Un silence gêné s'installa et en voyant Spain s'agitait je compris qu'il cachait vraiment quelque chose.

-Bon… En fait je venais pour te demander si je pouvais avoir tes notes de la réunion.

-Euh… Oui pas de problème ! Reste ici je te les apporte.

Spain arriva quelques minutes plus tard les documents en main. Après l'avoir remercié je me rendis à ma chambre pour traduire et recopier ses notes. Cela me prit deux bonnes heures le temps de comprendre les griffonnages d'Antonio et puis mon espagnol était un peu rouillé… J'allais allumer la télé lorsque mon ventre gargouilla. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas mangé depuis hier soir et la fatigue n'arrangeait rien. Pour une fois je ne voulais pas faire à manger, je vais aller dans les cuisines de l'hôtel prendre quelques trucs. A moins que le chef veule bien me préparer quelque chose à cette heure-ci…

Je sortis de ma chambre rapidement et, alors que je me rendais au RDC, j'entendis des éclats de voix en passant devant une porte entrebâillée. Ne voulant pas qu'on croie que j'écoute aux portes mon allure s'accéléra mais à peine deux mètres plus loin j'entendis mon nom prononcé dans la conversation. Me rapprochant de la chambre, je devinais à leurs voix que c'était les baltiques. Me disant que je devenais paranoïaque je fis volte-face et continua mon chemin. Mais lorsque j'entendis le nom d'Angleterre je changeais d'avis et alla près de la porte.

-Non je te crois pas… Dit Lettonie.

-Je te jure ! C'est Russia qui me l'a dit.

Je crois que c'était la voix d'Estonie cette fois-ci.

-Ce n'est pas possible… America est son ancienne colonie. Jamais ils feraient ça, ce serait trop bizarre… Intervint Lituanie.

-Eh bien Russia a dit qu'ils qu'il les avait vu s'embrasser dans la matinée.

Quoi ?! Angleterre et America ?! C'est quoi ces conneries ?! Retenant ma respiration j'attendais la suite.

-Je ne te crois toujours pas… Continua Lettonie. Enfin… Tout le monde sait que Francis court après Angleterre depuis toujours. Arthur ne lui ferait pas un coup pareil.

Devenant impatient je commençais à taper du pied et à me tortiller les mains. Alors comme ça tout le monde sait que j'aime Arthur ? Génial…

-Oui enfin France court après tout le monde aussi… Ça m'étonnerait même pas qu'il est couché avec la moitié des nations. Dit Estonie moqueur. De toute façon il arrivera jamais à mettre l'anglais dans son lit. Arthur le déteste.

-Tu as peut-être raison… répondit Lituanie.

-Non tu exagère Eduard. Dit Lettonie exaspéré.

-Tu sais bien que non. Je pense qu'Arthur serait beaucoup mieux avec America. Au moins il ne le trompera pas dès qu'il aura le dos tourné…

N'en supportant pas d'avantage je partis fou de rage. Pour qui il me prenne ces connards nordiques ?! Je ne suis pas un obsédé qui veut sauter tout ce qui bouge !

-Et merde ! Criais-je au détour d'un couloir.

Et c'est quoi cette putain de rumeur ? Comment Angleterre pourrait embrasser son ancienne colonie ? C'est presque son fils quand même ! Et puis admettons qu'il l'ait fait. Il l'aurait embrassé juste après l'épisode de l'infirmerie ? Il ne se foutrait pas un peu de ma gueule le rosbif ? Ca expliquerait l'attitude de Russia tout à l'heure… Enfin… Non. Ce qu'il m'a dit ne correspondait pas à la situation actuelle. En marchant trop vite je ne remarquais pas ou j'allais et je percutais quelqu'un.

-Papa… ?

-Oh Matthew. Désolé je ne t'avais pas vu. Dis-je en essayant de me calmer.

-C'est… C'est la première fois que tu me dis ça… Contrairement aux autres nations tu… Tu me remarques normalement... Dit-il étonner.

-Excuse-moi ! Je ne peux pas être parfait avec tout le monde !

-Ne t'énerve pas… Je disais juste ça pour savoir si tu allais bien… Je… Je suis surprit c'est tout.

-Oh c'est bon Canada ! Grand frère France est fatigué maintenant ! Laisse-moi tranquille. Dis-je excédé en passant à côté de lui.

Je partis d'un pas rapide essayant de de m'éloigner le plus vite possible de Matthew. Je sentais le regard de Canada me brûler la nuque et je savais que dans à peine cinq minutes les remords m'envahiraient. Une fois seul je me mis contre un mur pour tenter de me calmer. Putain… Je ne savais pas quoi faire ni où aller. Je n'avais même plus faim… La chose la plus sage à faire serait d'aller voir Angleterre et de mettre les choses aux claires. Après j'irais m'excuser auprès de Matthew et j'irais péter la gueule au baltiques. Bon… Je ne pense pas que je ferais ça… Mais si je croise Estonie je lui mets une droite !

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre d'Angleterre angoissé. Je ne voulais pas m'avouer qu'Arthur pouvait très bien être avec un autre homme, encore moins avec ce crétin d'américain. Angleterre était à moi. Je l'aimais et il m'aimait. J'en étais certain. J'étais devant la porte d'entrée et le stress m'envahissait peu à peu. Non. Je ne devais pas douter d'Angleterre, j'avais confiance en lui et aussi en moi. Je toquais plusieurs fois mais je n'eus aucune réponse.

-Angleterre c'est moi ! Ouvre si te plaît. Dis-je en élevant la voix.

J'attendis encore quelques secondes mais toujours aucunes réponses. Tant pis… Il avait qu'à venir m'ouvrir… Lentement j'entrais sans permission d'un pas hésitant. Je fus assez surpris que la porte soit ouverte, ce n'est pas son genre. Je marchais à travers le couloir de l'entrée et j'entendis au loin la voix de l'anglais. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait car son anglais n'était pas assez articulé, il semblait très énervé et lorsque j'ouvris la porte qui s'éparait l'entrée du salon mon sang se glaça. America était sur le canapé avec Arthur et il était en train de l'embrasser. L'américain se penchait de plus en plus vers lui avec un air concentré de sorte qu'Arthur était presque allongé sous lui. J'étais dans l'encadrement de la porte et ils ne m'avaient toujours pas remarqué. Mon ventre se tordait douloureusement et j'avais envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. En l'espace de quelques secondes l'anglais venait de briser mon cœur et l'intégralité de la confiance que je lui avais accordée. Arthur rouvrit les yeux et remarqua enfin ma présence dans la pièce. Il repoussa immédiatement l'américain qui tomba sur le sol et se leva paniqué.

-Francis! I will explain you everything! C'est ce crétin de…

-La ferme… Dis-je sans émotion. Je ne veux plus te voir. Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole.

Je lançais un regard froid à l'américain qui semblait ne rien comprendre à la situation et partit sans un mot de plus. Des larmes de rage commençaient à perler au coin de mes yeux et je sentais le souffle me manquer. Je sortis de la chambre en inspirant et expirant lentement, je serrais mes poings tellement forts que je sentais ma blessure à la main de ce matin me faire horriblement souffrir. Je sentis Angleterre me retenir par le bras mais je me dégageai facilement.

- Ecoute-moi France ! Je t'en prie, écoute moi ! Dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

-NON ! RESTE LOIN DE MOI ! VA BAISER AVEC TON PUTAIN D'AMERICAIN ET LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE !

Quelques nations, alertées par mes cris, sortirent de leurs chambres. América arriva et tenta de me raisonner.

-France viens, on va en parler autre part. Dit-il en regardant les autres nations arriver.

-LA FERME CONNARD ! ESPECE D'INGRAT ! Je t'ai aidé à avoir ton indépendance et voilà comment tu me remercie ! Lui répondais-je hors de moi.

Je vis Spain arriver en courant et me prit lui aussi par le bras.

-Putain mec tout le monde te regarde… Arrête de crier et viens avec moi. Même moi qui était à l'autre bout du couloir je t'ai entendu. Me chuchota-t-il.

-J'en ai rien à foutre ! Lâche-moi Spain !

-France arrête ! Ma prise d'indépendance n'a rien à voir avec ce qui se passe maintenant… Je vais tout t'expliquer. Tenta l'américain.

-Tu as toujours détesté les français de toute façon ! Depuis que je me suis opposé lors de ton intervention en Irak ! Criais-je contre America.

-Oh France arrête… Me répondit-il avec un regard triste.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit !

Spain me pris encore plus fermement par le bras et essaya de m'emmener mais dans un élan de rage je me dégagé de sa poigne et sauta sur America. N'ayant rien vu venir Alfred tomba sur le dos. De toutes mes forces je lui envoya une droite et alors que je m'apprêtais à en lui redonner une quelqu'un me saisit par la taille et m'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin. Ma tête cogna contre le mur et lorsque je voulu me relever j'avais la tête qui tournée horriblement. J'entendis vaguement les cris de Spain mais j'avais les oreilles qui sifflaient. L'espagnol me souleva et s'excusa auprès des autres nations. Nous parcourions les couloirs pour aller à la chambre d'Antonio lorsque je vis Russia passer près de nous. Il ne s'arrêta pas comme la fois précédente mais quelques mètres plus loin je l'entendis rire. Même si j'étais à moitié dans les vapes je sentis que c'était un rire moqueur... Putain qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ? En grognant je fis passer ma main dans mes cheveux et je sentis une énorme coupure sur le côté droit. Lorsqu'Antonio nous fîmes entrer dans sa chambre je sentis quelques gouttes de sang descendre le long de ma nuque. Spain me laissa sur son canapé et alla dans la salle de bain pour aller probablement prendre une trousse de soin. Je ne ressentais plus aucune colère envers America ou Angleterre. Seulement un vide… J'étais las de notre relation, je ne voulais plus me battre pour quelqu'un qui ne m'avait surement jamais aimé.

Antonio revint et m'inspecta la tête en silence. Après avoir désinfecté ma coupure il rangea tous les pansements et ramena de la glace et quelques DVD.

-Ecoute Francis. Je sais pas qui à raison, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais je suis ton meilleure ami… Alors cet aprèm on se matte tous les films que j'ai en bouffant de la glace. C'est moi qui l' ai fait en plus !

-D'accord… Lui dis-je en souriant à sa dernière remarque. Juste… Et les autres… ? Ils vont venir me poser des questions et…

-Je vais fermer la porte à clef. On va laisser cette histoire se tasser et attendre quelques heures. Me dit-il tristement. Pour l'instant c'est partit pour… Hmm voyons… Ça te dit '' Autant en emporte le vent'' ?

-Comment tu peux avoir ce film avec toi ? Rigolais-je. C'est d'un ''fleur bleu''… Sérieux… Tu veux vraiment qu'on regarde ça… ?

-Tu ne le sais pas Francis mais je suis un grand romantique ! Allez ça va être drôle ! Me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je vais fermer la porte à clef pour que personne ne nous emmerde.

En me penchant pour prendre la glace je sentis mon portable dans ma poche de pantalon m'appuyait la cuisse. Presque à contre cœur je le regardais et vu qu'Angleterre m'avais appelé huit fois. Canada m'avait appelé aussi. J'éteignis mon portable et le remit dans ma poche en soupirant. Je ne voulais voir personne à part Antonio…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Il était environ six heures de l'après-midi et j'étais dans la chambre d'Antonio. Spain et moi étions morts de rire devant un film comique espagnol et mon imbécile d'ami avait presque réussi à me faire oublier ma bagarre avec America et à me faire totalement oublier… Angleterre… Ah bah voilà… Je repense à lui maintenant… En voyant que je ne rigolais plus Spain me tendit de la glace au chocolat.

-Mange ! T'a presque rien mangé depuis hier soir ! Et arrête de penser aux autres…

-Je n'ai plus faim. Je vais faire une overdose de glace à cause de toi… Lui dis-je en plaisantant.

-Eh bien… Ce soir on sort alors !

-Alors là Antonio… Va te faire foutre !

Spain éclata de rire et alla dans la pièce d'à côté en entendant le téléphone sonner. Je l'attendis en regardant par la fenêtre. La pluie faisait toujours rage et cela m'étonnerais que les nations repartent aujourd'hui. Antonio arriva hésitant et me tendit le téléphone.

-Euh… C'est Alfred… Il dit que tu ne réponds pas sur ton portable… Dit-il d'une petite voix.

-Je m'en fou. Raccroche.

-Il dit que c'est vraimennnnt important… Insista Spain en me tendant le cabinet.

En chuchotant l'espagnol me pria de faire un effort. Je lui répondis tout bas énervé que je ne voulais pas et qu'il aille se faire fouttre. En comprenant ce que je venais de dire il me regarda comme une mère regarderait son gamin en train de faire une bêtise.

-Désolé America… Mais là il… Euh… Il prend un bain…

Spain ne sait vraiment pas mentir… Je le regardais d'une manière exaspéré et leva les yeux au ciel devant sa maladresse.

-Oui c'est ça… Mais oui… Enfin non ! Non Alfred ! … Alfred ?

L'espagnol regardais le cabinet qu'il avait dans la main bouche bée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-je curieux.

-Euh…

Spain me regardais hésitant et me dis tout vite.

-Americavavenirtevoirilveuttedonnerdeseplicationsquetuleveuilleounon…

-Quoi ? Lui dis-je les yeux écarquillés.

-America va venir dans ma chambre. Il veut te donner des explications que tu sois d'accord ou non.

Je pâlis et me leva subitement. En me levant trop vite j'avais la tête qui tournais et c'est en chancelant que je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais France ? Me dit Antonio un peu amusé de la situation.

-Je vais prendre un bain ! Comme ça il ne viendra pas me voir ! Dis-je désespéré.

Spain était tellement plié de rire qu'il n'entendait pas les quelques coup donnés à la porte d'entrée.

-Oh mon Dieu ! C'est lui ! Hors de question que le voit ! Soit je vais m'effondrer en pleur soit nous allons encore nous battre… Antonio fait quelque chose !

-Pas de problème mon pote ! Tu peux compter sur moi ! Me dit-il en se calmant.

Antonio alla dans le salon et cria. Sursautant je tendis l'oreille pour savoir ce qui se passer.

-America ! Pourquoi tu as défoncé la porte ?! Mais tu es complétement cinglé ! Hurla Spain.

-Pas le temps d'attendre que tu vienne m'ouvrir ! Ou est France ?! On doit discuter ! Dit America toujours aussi sûr de lui.

J'entendis des bruits de pas venir vers la chambre et mon corps se raidit lorsque je compris qu'il était devant la porte.

-Attend ! America… Euh… France n'est pas là… Il est partit prendre l'air…

Un silence se fit dans la pièce d'à côté et par automatisme je regarda dehors. Antonio était le menteur le plus nul du monde… Dehors il pleuvait des cordes et aucunes personnes censées n'iraient se promener par ce temps-là. J'allais aller dans la salle de bain pour me cacher quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. America me regardais à moitié triste et résolu et Antonio, un peu plus derrière, me faisait des signes silencieux qu'il était désolé. Et merde…


	7. Chapter 7 I love you

Et voila le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture ! Et joyeux noël en retard (même si vous avez plein de cadeaux continué à me lire!) :)

**Chapitre 7 : I love you**

Point de vue de France :

-France. Il faut qu'on parle. Dit l'américain en claquant la porte au nez d'Antonio.

-Je ne veux rien entendre. Sors tout de suite de cette chambre. Répondis-je froidement.

Mon regard était fuyant et je savais que mon attitude était un peu immature mais je me disais que quand même… C'était justifié ! C'était entièrement la faute d'America et d'Angleterre. Alfred avait un regard déterminé et ne semblait pas vouloir exécuter mon ordre. Quelle surprise…

-Eh bien puisque tu restes ici c'est moi qui vais sortir. Dis-je en passant à côté de lui pour rejoindre le salon.

-Non tu restes là.

America me pris par le bras violemment et m'éjecta sur le lit avec une force surhumaine.

-Non mais ça va pas !?

-Tu nous as fait une crise devant tout le monde tout à l'heure. Tu peux bien m'accorder quelques minutes ? Dit-il en s'approchant.

En me redressant sur les coudes je lui envoyais un regard noir.

-Comme si tu me demandais mon avis… Lui répondais-je ironique. America… Ce n'est pas une nation aussi jeune que toi qui va me dire ce que je dois faire. Tu n'étais même pas nait que j'avais des centaines et des centaines d'années !

Je partis du lit rapidement et me dirigea encore une fois vers la porte mais America répéta son geste et me prit par le bras. Je savais par Angleterre que sa précieuse colonie était forte physiquement mais à ce point… ? J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait me broyait le bras en seulement quelques secondes.

-J'ai dit, tu restes ici ! Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Mais lâche-moi ! C'est un ordre ! America ! Criais-je en essayant de me dégager.

-Ecoute France… Je n'écoutais déjà pas Arthur quand j'étais jeune. Ce n'est pas toi qui…

-La ferme ! Je t'ai dit de me lâcher !

-Je veux juste te parler ! Ne fais pas l'enfant ! Dit-il exaspérer. Et puis je croyais que la langue française était la langue de la démocratie…

-C'est ça ! Fou toi de ma gueule !

M'énervant de plus en plus j'essayais de lui lancer le même coup de poing que dans le couloir mais il l'arrêta facilement avec sa main libre. Les yeux écarquillés je regardais ma main bloquée dans la sienne.

-Mais… Comment tu fais pour avoir autant de force ? Dis-je frustré.

-Je suis nais pour être un héros ! Mais la dernière fois tu m'as eu par surprise… Ça ne se reproduira plus ne t'inquiète pas ! Rigola-t-il.

-Et arrête de te marrer pour rien ! Tu m'énerves ! Criais-je en essayant de le pousser.

-Bon tu vas te calmer Francis… Je dois te parler d'Angleterre et de moi. Il ne s'est rien passé et de toute façon…

-Mais je m'en fou ! Lâche-moi et dégage de cette chambre ! Dis-je en y mettant toute ma rancœur.

-Très bien. Dit-il durement. Tu es énervé, je le conçois, mais tu vas m'écouter !

Il me lâcha si subitement que je n'eus pas le temps de réagir. America me prit par le col de ma chemise et m'envoya encore une fois sur le lit. Le choc, même amortit par le matelas, fut rude et je ne m'étais même pas relevé qu'il attacha avec sa ceinture mes poignets aux barreaux du lit.

-Non mais tu veux me violer ou quoi ! Tu es complétement cinglé ! Hurlais-je.

-Désolé France mais là au moins tu ne risqueras ni de t'enfuir ni d'essayer de me frapper. Dit-il gêner par ma première remarque.

Il se mit assit à côté de moi mais je ne voyais que son dos. Il me semblait qu'il regardait par la fenêtre. J'essayais de me défaire de mes liens mais sans succès… A bout de souffle j'abandonnais et attendis que l'américain prenne la parole.

-Bon… Par où commencer… ?

-Tu veux vraiment une réponse ? Dis-je ironique.

Il soupira longuement et se gratta la tête. Après une longue inspiration il commença.

-D'accord. On s'est embrassé Angleterre et moi. Mais je dois bien préciser que c'était de mon initiative ! Au départ il ne voulait pas… Il à accepter pour me rendre service… Tout le monde pense que je le considère comme mon père mais c'est faux… C'est plus comme un meilleur ami. Ou un frère… Enfin… C'est dur à expliquer… Je pense que les relations entre nations sont plus poussées que celles des simples humains. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Et… Oh mon dieu… C'est horriblement gênant…

Il fit une longue pose en mettant sa tête entre ses mains. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Il aimait Angleterre oui ou non ?

-En fait… Je lui ai demandé de se laisser faire pour une raison bien particulière… euh… Tu le jure que tu ne le répéteras à personne ?! Me dit-il en se retournant rapidement et en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Euh… Vu comment notre situation à cet instant est bizarre… On va dire que oui… Dis-je hésitant.

-Comment ça ? Dit-il surprit.

-America… Je suis attaché avec ta ceinture sur un lit et toi tu me parle de ta vie sentimentale…

-Effectivement c'est très louche… Dit-il en rigolant légèrement.

Après une pause il reprit avec une voix un peu plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Bon je vais te le dire quand même. Voilà. Je… Je suis amoureux. Enfin je crois.

-Tu… Tu aimes Arthur… ? Dis-je dans un souffle.

J'étais assez résigné. Je savais depuis toujours que si j'entrais en compétition avec lui je perdrais à coup sûr. Sa relation avec Angleterre était bien trop particulière.

-Mais non ! Ne dit pas n'importe quoi! Dit-il un peu dégoûté. Jamais je pourrais… Faire des choses avec lui… Continua-t-il indigné par ma suggestion.

-Mais… Je comprends rien ! Tu l'as embrassé pourtant…

-France… J'aime quelqu'un d'autre… Une autre nation… Et en fait… Euh… C'est là le plus gênant…

-Quoi ? Dis-je curieux.

Il se retourna et en voyant que j'étais tout à fait calme il me dégagea de sa ceinture en me lançant un regard qui signifiait bien que je ne devais pas faire de bêtise puis refit face à la fenêtre. J'avais l'impression que c'était moi le gamin… Je me mis à côté de lui et attendit la suite. Ma colère avait disparue en quelque sorte… Savoir qu'America ne me volera peut-être pas Arthur me réchauffait le cœur. Mais j'avais toujours cette peur qui me disait que rien ne sera jamais acquis avec Angleterre. Qu'il y aura toujours ce doute qui persiste entre sa colonie et lui.

-Bon je me lance. Je n'ai jamais embrassé une fille ou un garçon…

-Euh… C'est tout ?

-Mais enfin ! En âge humain j'ai 19 ans ! C'est horrible ! Dit-il indigner de ma réaction.

Mort de rire je m'écroulais sur le lit. Comment cet abruti d'Alfred pouvait me faire passer de la rage, à la peur, à l'incertitude puis à l'hilarité en si peu de temps ?

-Arrête de rire ! C'est pas drôle ! Dit-il en boudant.

En essayant de me ressaisir je me remis droit et lui répondit en y mettant toute ma sagesse de nation.

-Ecoute America… Tu es une nation qui vient d'être crée ! C'est normal que tu sois en retard sur toutes ces choses ! Prussia à mit des centaines d'années à réaliser qu'Hungary était une fille. Je me rappelle encore comment il rougissait quand il nous l'a annoncé. Dis-je en rigolant à ce souvenir. Alors attend… Tu veux dire que toi et Angleterre… ?

-C'était pour m'entraîner... Il voulait pas au début mais je l'ai supplié… C'est la première fois que je ressens un truc comme ça pour quelqu'un et je voulais que notre premier baiser soit héroïque. Comme dans les films ! Dit-il des étoiles dans les yeux. En fait… La personne que j'aime est une nation très très vieille alors bon… Il a sans doute beaucoup d'expérience alors que moi…

-Bah arrête America ! T'inquiète ! Ça va tout seul ce genre de choses.

America tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit gentiment. Puis un peu mal à l'aise il détourna le regard et s'excusa d'avoir défoncé la porte et de m'avoir attaché de force. Sa voix de gamin n'allait pas du tout avec ce qu'il venait de dire… Comment une nation aussi jeune pouvait être aussi forte… Je ne voyais que Russia qui puisse rivaliser avec lui. En pensant à lui mon esprit s'éclaira d'un coup et je regardais America d'un air un peu pervers.

-Alfreeedd… ? Ton amoureux… Ce ne serait pas le russe par hasard… ? Lui dis-je en lui donnant des coups de coudes.

Rougissant brusquement l'américain se leva d'un coup et gêné il prit la parole.

-Bon Francis… Je crois que le devoir m'appelle ! Ravi d'avoir parlé avec toi ! Dit-il tout vite.

Alors que j'allais répondre par une remarque moqueuse il partit en courant de la pièce. Ah vraiment… Pourquoi est-ce que les conversations entre nations ne pouvaient-elles pas être normales ? En soupirant je m'effondrais sur le lit et pensa aux révélations d'Alfred. Bon. Alors Arthur lui a juste rendu service… Et puis il faut avouer qu'America est vraiment trop mignon avec son amoureux secret. J'ai sans doute exagéré… Je me suis énervé pour rien… Encore une fois j'aurais dû en discuté calmement avec eux deux au lieu d'essayer de taper tout le monde. La prochaine fois que je verrais America j'irais m'excuser de lui avoir mis une droite… Ah et en parlant d'excuse je dois aussi aller voir Canada…

-¿Hey amigo? ¿Qué tal?

-Ah Spain. Oui ça va. Euh… Tu n'as pas entendu notre conversation ? Dis-je pensif.

-Bah non. A part quand vous avez criés tous les deux. Genre ''lâche moi !'' et ''non tu vas m'écoutais''. Dit-il en imitant la voix d'America et la mienne.

-Et toi cela ne t'es pas venu à l'idée de venir à mon secours ? Lui répondais-je faussement indigné en me redressant.

-Non pas trop… America m'avais dit de ne pas venir. Que c'était apparemment pour ton bien… Mais ça après je m'en fou un peu de ton bien être…

-Ah bah merci ! Dis-je en rigolant.

Il repartit vers le salon et continua dans sa lancée. Je le suivis et me prépara pour sortir.

-Il m'a dit que si je venais dans la chambre il couperait toutes exportations de produits américains sur le sol espagnol. Le sournois… Dit-il en grognant. Hey Francis ? Tu vas ou ?

-Je dois aller voir Matthew et Arthur. Dis-je en lui souriant.

-Tu à l'air d'aller mieux en tout cas… Tu ne m'as même pas dit ce qu'il t'a raconté ! Je suis ton meilleur ami quand même !

-Plus tard… Là je peux pas…

-C'est ça ! Va te réconcilier avec ton anglais ! Et essaye de ne pas le faire sur l'oreiller… Il y a des chambres voisines tu sais et les murs ne sont pas très épais. Dit-il faussement vexer.

-Oh mon pauvre Antonio… Invite l'italien. Ça te fera passer le temps ! Dis-je en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Alors que je fermais la porte j'entendis les rires d'Antonio et mon morale remonta encore un peu plus. Je parcourais les couloirs d'un pas léger. Il était environ 7.00h du soir et j'avais une pèche d'enfer. Tout était arrangé avec Angleterre et j'allais enfin le retrouver. Peu m'importait les rumeurs qui devaient parcourir l'hôtel à cause de mon coup d'éclat, tout ce qui contait était l'anglais. J'arrivais devant sa chambre et décida d'entrer sans sa permission, mais cette fois ci, je n'avais plus peur. Arrivant dans le salon je m'aperçus qu'il n'était pas là. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais mon cœur battait horriblement vite et mes jambes tremblaient un peu. Malgré ma confiance en moi je stressais de plus en plus. Tout d'un coup j'entendis un bruit de douche venir de la pièce d'à côté. Un sourire pervers se dessina sur mon visage et je me rendis vers l'origine de ce doux bruit.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Point de vue d'Angleterre :

Le jet d'eau chaude sur ma peau me faisait un bien fou. Mes muscles se détendaient peu à peu et je sentais le stress des derniers jours me quitter. Mais malgré cela mon ventre était encore tordu, je me sentais horriblement mal. Je venais de retrouver France pour le perdre quelques minutes plus tard. Des fois j'avais l'impression que le destin se foutait vraiment de moi… J'accrochais le pommeau de la douche au-dessus de ma tête et me mouilla les cheveux. J'essayais de me détendre sous les jets d'eau en me forçant de ne plus passer à lui mais la tentation était trop forte. Je repensais à ses mains qui parcouraient mon corps dans l'infirmerie, à son souffle tout près de mon bas ventre. En râlant je plaquais mon front contre la vitre et tenta de refouler les larmes qui me venaient. Pourquoi tout était si compliqué quand il était question du français…

Tout d'un coup je sentis deux bras m'entourais la taille. Sursautant je me retournais et tomba face à face avec…

-France ! Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Criais-je sous le coup de la surprise.

-Eh bien je t'aide à te laver mon lapin… Me répondit-il avec un regard amusé.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. J'étais fou de joie de le voir et il n'avait pas l'air d'être en colère. Je ne comprenais vraiment rien.

-Oublions tout ça d'accord… ? Dit France en reprenant son sérieux. Profitons juste de l'instant présent, nous verrons la suite plus tard. Me chuchota-t-il pendant qu'il me donnait des baisés dans le coup.

-Mais… ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce …

-Nous verrons ça après. Me coupa-t-il.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx LEMON xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me rendant compte de la situation je rougis. Nous étions tous les deux… Enfin… Oh mon Dieu… Je mis mes deux mains sur son torse pour essayer de le repousser mais après quelques secondes de réflexions je me rétracté en pensant que si nous nous écartions l'un de l'autre il pourrait me voir complétement. Il continuait de parsemer mon coup et mes épaules de baisés et plaça une de ses mains en bas de mon dos puis la descendit lentement sur mes fesses. Sursautant encore une fois face à son initiative je baragouinais quelque chose pour essayer de le stopper.

-Francis… Euh… Tu voudrais pas plutôt le faire dans un lit… ? Non parce que… Ah bordel !

France venait de retirer mes mains de son torse et nous avaient complètement collés. En sentant son excitation toucher la mienne une vague de plaisir me submergea et me fit pousser un faible gémissement que je tentais d'étouffer.

-Arthur… Dit France dans un souffle.

Il me colla au mur de la douche et m'embrassa passionnément en faisant rencontrer nos langues dans ma bouche puis plaça une de ses jambes entre les miennes. Je gémis encore plus et l'enlaça de mes bras. Les jets de la douche tombaient à présent à côté de nous et j'avais un peu froid à cause du manque de la chaleur de l'eau. En me voyant frissonner France arrêta de m'embrasser et me prit dans ses bras. Je sentais son cœur battre contre mon oreille et un immense bonheur m'envahit. Je savais qu'il m'aimait et que son cœur ne battait que pour moi. Je fermais les yeux et apprécia ce moment si magique à mes yeux.

-I love you…

En réponse France m'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres et me serra encore plus fort. Je n'avais pas prévu de lui dire maintenant mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne voulais plus qu'il s'en aille. Surtout à cause d'un malentendu aussi grotesque qu'aujourd'hui. France nous sépara lentement et nous restâmes le front collé à nous regarder dans les yeux quelques instants.

-Je ne te quitterais plus. Dit-il doucement.

France m'embrassa amoureusement et fit descendre une de ses mains le long de ma jambe. Il embrassa mon coup puis mon torse et continua sa descente. Une fois à genoux il me fit un suçon sur ma cuisse et lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit le plus sensible de mon anatomie il l'embrassa doucement. En soupirant je crispais mes mains et fermis les yeux face à cette douce torture. France lécha ma verge et avec l'une de ses mains il commença déjà à titiller mon entrée. Soudain il me prit totalement en bouche ce qui me fit sortir un petit cri de surprise. Lentement France fit des vas et viens qui m'envoyaient de puissantes vagues de plaisirs à travers tout le corps. Avec son autre main libre il masturber le base de mon pénis et voulant me rendre fou il jouait avec sa langue et la faisait tourner autour de mon gland. Je mis une de mes mains dans ses cheveux mouillés pour le faire accélérer si bien que je sentais déjà la jouissance arriver. Je renversais ma tête en arrière et alors que la fin approchait je sentis France retirer ma main et remonta m'embrasser sur la bouche. En m'entendant grogner de mécontentement France rigola doucement et me dit de ne pas m'impatienter.

Il se baissa pour prendre un peu de gel douche et en étala sur ses doigts et son pénis. Devinant la suite je me crispais d'anticipation et fit une grimace en appréhendant la douleur. Voyant ma légère angoisse France m'embrassa doucement sur mes lèvres et descendis pour lécher mes tétons.

-Ah… France… Arrête…

-J'ai trouvé un point sensible ? Dit-il amusé.

Pendant qu'il suçait avec délectation mes boutons de chairs il fit lentement entrer un doigt en moi. Je serais les poings pour me forcer à ne pas laisser échapper une plainte de douleur mais lorsqu'il fit entrer un deuxième un léger cri s'échappa de ma bouche. France se redressa et m'embrassa dans le coup et commença à me masturber pour que j'oubli la douleur.

-Chut… Ca va passer. Me rassura-t-il.

Il fit des mouvements de ciseaux pour bien me préparer puis fit entrer un dernier doigt. Une larme coula sur ma joue sans que je puisse l'arrêter mais je savais que ça en valait la peine. Il se retira puis me souleva avec force et me coinça contre la paroi de douche. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille et après un long baisé France me pénétra le plus lentement possible. Une deuxième larme m'échappa lorsqu'il arriva jusqu'à la garde et après lui avoir demandé d'attendre un instant le temps de m'habituer je commençais un léger mouvement de bassin. La réaction fut immédiate et Francis continua avec ses propres coups de reins. Après quelques coups lents et profonds j'en voulu plus et bougea de plus en plus contre le français. Remarquant mon impatience France accéléra ses mouvements et bientôt nos cris résonnèrent dans la salle de bain. Tout d'un coup France frappa un point bien précis et je criais mon plaisir à m'en casser la voix.

-Je l'ai enfin trouvée… Dit France en rigolant doucement.

-La ferme et continu stupide frog. Dis-je essoufflé.

Il frappait de plus en plus fort et je sentais que j'allais bientôt venir. A cause de toutes ces sensations je fermis les yeux, c'était beaucoup trop pour moi. A chaque coup donné à ma prostate je griffais de plus en plus le dos de Francis et je criais son nom comme si je ne savais dire que ça. J'avais oublié tout le reste, j'étais comme dans une bulle de plaisir ou mon seul compagnon était Francis. En rouvrant les yeux je le vis me regarder avec intensité et une rougeur se rependit sur mon visage. Il s'approcha de mon oreille et me chuchota avec une voix onctueuse.

-Tu rougis parce que je te regarde alors que je suis en train de te faire l'amour dans une douche ? Tu me fais craquer Arthur…

En rougissant encore plus, j'allais lui répondre par une pique mais il augmenta la cadence et ses coups de reins se faisaient encore plus profonds. N'en pouvant plus je me masturbais avec rapidité voulant atteindre l'orgasme le plus vite possible. France m'embrassa langoureusement et dans un dernier coup de bassin il se déversa en moi pendant que je criais mon plaisir. Tous mes muscles se tendirent et je fermais les yeux sous l'orgasme dévastateur qui me prenait. France n'était pas mieux que moi et essayait de reprendre sa respiration lentement. Il se retira et me fit descendre avec précaution. Je sentis à nouveau les jets de la douche m'atteindre mais j'étais dans un état post-orgasmique tel que je ne réagissais même plus. Je sentis tout d'un coup le manque de Francis n'étant plus connecté avec lui mais très vite il m'entoura de ses bras par derrière et m'embrassa le coup.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx FIN DU LEMON xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Après nous être lavés et séchés je conduis France au salon puis pris le téléphone de l'hôtel.

-Je vais commander quelque chose à manger. Tu veux quoi ? Proposais-je au français.

-On peut commander nos repas ? Dit-il surpris.

-Bah oui, c'est bien pour cela que je te le demande… Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Euh… Comme toi. Tant que ce n'est pas tes horribles scones tout me va.

Ne relevant pas la pique, je lui ferais payer plus tard, je commandais quelques plats appétissants puis retourna m'assoir sur le canapé au côté du français. Un silence s'installa et alors que j'allais parler il mit une de ses mains sur mon épaule et la descendit jusqu'à mon entrejambe. Lorsque je relevais les yeux sur lui il me fit un regard des plus pervers.

-Ça te dit de remettre ça ? Me dit-il en souriant.

-Non Francis ! Je t'arrête tout de suite. Avant… Nous devrions parler de ce qui c'est passé… Je voulais te présenter mes...

-Non c'est bon. Me coupa-t-il. America m'a tout raconté et c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. C'est plutôt à moi de te présenter mes excuses. Je n'ai pas voulu t'écouter… N'en parlons plus.

Pour toute réponse je l'embrassais et me levis pour aller faire du thé.

-Hey ! Tu vas ou comme ça ? Me dit-il en me rattrapant par le poignet.

Toujours assit il me tira vers lui et je tombais lourdement sur ses genoux. France me prit par la taille et m'allongea sur le canapé et alors qu'il commençait déjà à déboutonner ma chemise j'entendis quelques coups à la porte.

-France… Je crois que le room servie est arrivé… Tentais-je en voyant ma chemise valsée un peu plus loin.

-Ce n'est pas possible qu'il soit arrivé si vite… Dit-il entre deux baisés. C'est surement quelqu'un d'autre…

-Monsieur Kirkland ? C'est le room service. Nous avons fait le plus vite possible. Dit une voix étrangère derrière la porte.

-Et merde…

France arrêta de m'embrasser et me laissa me redresser. Remettant ma chemise je lui lançais un regard noir en voyant qu'il manquait quelques boutons à celle-ci. Il mit une main dans ses cheveux et me fit un petit sourire d'excuse. Ah ces français…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Voilà la fin du chapitre 7 !

C'était mignon et citronné… J'ai fait beaucoup d'effort pour écrire LE passage ^^'

Et désolé pour les fautes encore. Je n'ai pas voulu donné le chapitre à corriger par un de mes amis parce que… euh… c'est évident je crois. :')

La suite la semaine prochaine !

Ecrivez vos commentaires svp ! :)


	8. Chapter 8: Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**Chapitre 8 : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

* * *

Point de vue d'Angleterre :

France venait de partir de ma chambre. Je lui avais demandé de partir sous prétexte d'un mal de tête. Je devais avouer que je doutais un peu. Je ne sais pas… Enfin… Nous l'avions fait et c'était une des expériences les plus incroyables que je n'ai jamais faite mais… Et Francis ? Il m'avait dit qu'il ne me quitterait plus jamais mais c'est dans ce genre de situation que l'on peut dire n'importe quoi. Combien de fois j'ai dit à mes amants que je les aimais…

J'aimais France. J'avais toujours était jaloux de Jeanne d'Arc, d'Antonio ou de Matthew d'être aussi proche de lui. Il est assez connu que France ai toujours eu plein de partenaires, que ce soit des hommes ou des femmes. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'intéresserait à moi quand toutes les femmes peuvent lui tomber littéralement dans les bras ? Peut-être qu'il veut juste passer du bon temps pendant que la météo s'améliore. Dès que la tempête sera terminée France repartira pour Paris et m'oubliera comme les autres…

On m'a toujours oublié de toute façon. Tout d'abord ma mère puis Scotland quand j'étais enfant, et enfin America sans parler de toutes mes anciennes colonies… Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Je ne veux plus être seul. Je voudrais que notre relation soit officielle, que toutes les nations soient au courant. Je l'aime tellement que je voudrais lui hurler mon amour dans la rue et puis comme ça… Personne ne me le volera ! J'ai beaucoup trop de doutes sur sa fidélité comme il en a avec ma relation avec America… J'irais le voir ce soir. Je devrais lui parler de tout ça avant qu'il m'abandonne pour son pays.

Il était six heures du soir et je venais de grignoter quelques trucs mais j'avais une boule dans le ventre qui m'empêchait de trop manger. Je me levais et débarrassa la table en vitesse puis l'appela avec mon portable en disant la fameuse phrase ''Il faut qu'on parle'' pour qu'il vienne me voir rapidement. Le temps qu'il arrive je me brossait les dents et me coiffa approximativement. Mes cheveux retombaient en une masse informe sur mon front et mes oreilles et dans un soupir j'abandonnais tout espoir d'avoir une coupe à peu près correcte. J'entendis quelques coups à la porte et le stress monta en flèche dans mon corps. En vitesse je couru vers la porte d'entrée et après avoir remis correctement mes vêtements j'ouvris à Francis.

-Hey Arthur, ça va ? Dit-il tout sourire en entrant.

-Ouai…

-T'es sûr ? Tu m'avais l'air bizarre au téléphone. Hé j'ai une idée ! Ce soir je dors avec toi et on se matte un film ! Ça te tente ? Continua-t-il en déboutonnant les premiers boutons de sa chemise pour se mettre à l'aise.

-Euh France…

-Mais un bon film ! Non parce que le dernier que j'ai vu avec Spain il était d'un ''fleur bleu'' !

-France…

-Il faut absolument que j'enlève tous ces bons sentiments et ce romantisme de ma tête. Dit-il en riant. Et puis…

-Francis putain ! Dis-je en élevant la voix.

Le concerné me regarda surprit et répondit d'une voix un peu plus aigu qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Euh… En fait je t'ai dit de venir pour parler de choses vraiment sérieuses… Enfin… De nous…

-Ah… Dit-il la mine un peu paniqué.

J'avais l'impression qu'il regardait un peu partout pour trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Il fit rapidement passer une main dans ses cheveux et émit un petit rire nerveux.

-Eh bien… Parlons. Va y je t'écoute…

-OK… Bon…

Un silence s'installa et pendant que je me tortillais les doigts et passais d'une jambe à l'autre France regardais partout sauf dans ma direction.

-Tu veux du thé peut-être ?

-Oui bonne idée ! Dit-il presque réjouit de faire trainer les choses.

J'allais en vitesse dans ma cuisine pour faire chauffer l'eau. Je l'entendis ouvrir la fenêtre du balcon et après un bref coup d'œil dans le salon je vis qu'il fumait en observant le paysage. Il doit surement essayer d'anticiper les réponses à mes questions. En préparant les tasses je soupirais et regarda ma montre. 18.15h. Bon. Je versais le thé après quelques minutes d'attentes puis alors que j'allais rejoindre France une bouffée de chaleur me pris. Prenant de longues inspirations et expirations je fermis les yeux et me concentra. Allez courage… J'arrivais rapidement à la table basse et mis les tasses sur celle-ci puis alla rejoindre France au balcon.

Je plaçais mes mains sur la rambarde et observa Francis de profil. Grâce au toit, la pluie ne nous tombait pas dessus mais je sentais quand même le vent nous transpercer de toute part et me donner de longs frissons alors que France, lui, rester impassible. France était penché et avait les coudes sur la rambarde de sorte qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir pendant que je fixais. Les quelques mèches de cheveux qui n'étaient pas pris dans sa queue de cheval virevoltaient au gré du vent et je me sentais rougir lorsque je voulu passer ma main dedans. Il recracha une longue trainée de fumée puis tourna le regard vers moi. Il me proposa par un mouvement de main une taffe mais je refusais poliment. Après un haussement d'épaule il remit la cigarette à sa bouche et continua de regarder les jardins. Après un raclement de gorge je lui adressais la parole un peu hésitent. Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça que j'avais imaginé notre conversation…

-Le thé est prêt tu sais…

-Ouai je sais. Dit-il simplement. Mais je préfère être ici, la vue est magnifique.

-Comme tu veux…

Un silence s'installa ou seul le sifflement du vent me répondait. Je tournais la tête vers le paysage et commença.

-Voilà. Je voudrais savoir comment tu définirais notre… Euh… Notre…

-Relation ?

-Oui c'est ça… Dis-je en détournant la tête gêné par ce mot si doux mais si mortel.

-Eh bien… Je t'aime. Dit-il comme si tout semblait résolu.

C'était la première fois qu'il me le disait et je sentis immédiatement des papillons qui me chatouillaient le ventre. Sans que je m'en rende compte un grand sourire c'était étiré sur mon visage et je tentais de reprendre une expression neutre lorsque France tourna la tête vers moi.

-Je t'aime. Répéta-t-il sérieusement.

Il me fixait tellement intensément que j'en perdis mes moyens et baragouina quelques mots dans un anglais approximatif. France souriait et se pencha pour me chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

-I don't understand… Speak french to me… Me dit-il un peu joueur.

Rougissant, je râlais pour la forme puis me retourna pour m'adosser à la rambarde. Je croisais les bras et dit d'une voix clair et haute.

-Moi aussi stupide frog.

Il me tapota l'épaule pour que je tourne la tête de son côté et m'embrassa langoureusement. Je fermais les yeux pour apprécier le baisé mais lorsqu'il se retira je pestais silencieusement que ce soit déjà finit. Il me sourit puis reprit un air sérieux.

-Tu as tout de même l'air préoccupé Angleterre… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je refis face au mur d'en face et baissa un peu la tête de sorte que mes mèches de cheveux me cachent un peu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de retour en France ?

-Eh bien… J'ai une réunion avec mon boss et après je dois voir le ministre de l'éducation concernant quelques réformes. Et des tas d'autres truc pas très intéressant à faire. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Dit-il légèrement surprit par ma question.

-Je me demandais juste si…

J'avais du mal à m'exprimer, je ne voulais pas passer pour un type jaloux ou trop possessif. France ralluma une cigarette et je repris en tentant d'aller jusqu'au bout.

-Tu reviendras ?

-Comment ça ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcilles.

Devant sa réaction je détournais la tête pour ne pas qu'il voit mon visage.

-Est-ce que tu reviendras ici ? Pour moi…

-Evidemment. Pourquoi ? Tu en doutes ? Dit-il en haussant un peu la voix.

-Je…

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Oui je doutais de lui. Oui je doutais de moi. Comment être sûr…

-Iggy…

France jeta sa cigarette et s'approcha de moi. Lorsque je tournais la tête il me prit dans ses bras et posa sa main sur ma nuque pour me caller dans son cou.

-Je reviendrais toujours vers toi. La preuve, je suis là en ce moment ? Surtout ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Dit-il en me serrant fort.

Malgré la tempête qui faisait rage autour de nous, je pouvais sentir son odeur de cigarette et de fleur. Ce parfum me manquera… Un mélange de nicotine et de jasmin si propre à France. Il se sépara de moi et s'accouda à la rambarde. Le vent était de plus en plus fort si bien qu'une grande bourrasque nous balaya me forçant à m'accrocher à la rambarde. France me prit la main et m'emmena au salon pour déguster nos thés. Une fois assit, un silence confortable s'installa, ce qui me permis de réfléchir tranquillement. Le truc c'est que je voudrais un accord entre nous, pas un mariage non plus mais une espèce de garantie qui me permettrait d'avoir l'esprit tranquille. Bon… Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins…

-France. Je voudrais annoncer à mon gouvernement notre… Partenariat.

-Quoi ?! Dit-il en se redressant.

-Euh… Comme ça… Nous pourrions renforcer notre relation au niveau international… Continuais-je plus trop sûr de moi.

-Angleterre…

Et merde…

-Je suis de ceux qui pensent que… Hmm… Comment dire ? Nous sommes des nations et nous avons des obligations en tant que représentant de notre pays.

-Et ? Dis-je avec impatience.

-Eh bien… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de mêler nos deux gouvernements… Notre amour ne doit pas interférer avec les relations franco-anglaises. Enfin… Tu comprends… ? Dit-il en se penchant vers moi un peu inquiet.

-Non… Dis-je tout bas.

France fronça les sourcilles et posa sa tasse de thé sur la table. Il s'apprêtait à parler quand je pris la parole sur un ton que je voulais assurer.

-Je ne comprends pas du tout. Tu veux nous cacher en fait ?

-Mais c'est pas ça ! Dit-il indigner.

-Et bah alors ?! Tu me donnes l'impression de tout le contraire pourtant ! Dis-je en m'emportant.

France paraissait de plus en plus exaspéré et n'arrêter pas de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux dans des gestes nerveux.

-Arrête de dire ce que j'ai pas dit !

-C'est exactement ce que tu viens de dire ! Dis-je moi aussi indigné.

-C'est juste que je ne veux pas que les autres nations changent de comportement avec nous ! On doit rester la France et l'Angleterre !

-Ah bah encore mieux ! Tu continueras à draguer tout ce qui bouge comme ça ! C'est sûr que ça t'arrange ! Dis-je en me levant énervé.

-Non mais pour qui tu me prends ?! Vous vous êtes passé le mot avec l'estonien ou quoi ?! Je pensais que je valais mieux que ça à tes yeux !

-Quoi ?! Quel est le rapport avec Estonie ! Tu dis n'importe quoi !

Fou de rage je partis du salon pour rejoindre la chambre. En claquant la porte j'hurlais une dernière chose au français.

-Casse-toi d'ici !

-Merde ! Me répondit France… Tu fais vraiment chier !

J'entendis un claquement de porte et après un bref coup d'œil à travers le trou de la serrure je sus qu'il était partit. Effondré je m'assis contre la porte et me mis à penser pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait toujours que je foire tout ce que je faisais…

* * *

Point de vue de France :

Non mais quel con ! Maintenant il voudrait m'imposer ses conditions ! Il ne s'emballerait pas un peu l'anglais… ? Ça ne fait même pas trois jours qu'on est ensemble et même si je l'aime depuis un certain temps ce n'est pas une excuse. Je ne veux pas que les relations entre mon président et sa royauté changent, que ce soit en positif ou en négatif. Même si j'ai toujours eu du respect pour la famille royal, ils ne doivent pas savoir pour nous deux. Je raisonne simplement avec un esprit pratique. Il est hors de question de mettre en péril l'équilibre de mon pays à cause de moi. Je n'ai pas à choisir entre la France et Arthur, pourquoi faut-il qu'il complique tout ? Il fallait que je prenne l'air et que je sorte de cet hôtel. J'allais à la réception d'un pas rapide puis demanda à la réceptionniste un taxi.

-J'en appelle un tout de suite Monsieur Bonnefoy.

-Bien. Dis-je en lui faisait un sourire charmeur.

Autant faire ce que l'on m'accuse à tort de faire… La réceptionniste ne répondit pas et, après avoir reposé le téléphone, continua de taper sur son ordinateur d'un air désintéressé. Il y a rien à faire, mes avances n'ont aucuns effets sur cette fille... En soupirant je me pinçais l'arête du nez et essaya d'entamer une conversation avec la jeune femme en attendant le taxi.

-Et ça fait combien de temps que vous travaillez ici ? Dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Deux ans.

-Intéressant ! Et vous avez déjà visité la France ? C'est un très beau pays et je pourrais vous avoir des tickets d'avion gratuit si…

-Monsieur, sans vouloir vous couper, votre taxi est arrivé. Dit-elle en me faisant un sourire un peu crispé.

-Ah déjà… C'est du rapide !

-Oui, nous avons toujours des taxis à dispositions pour les nations.

-Eh bien merci… On se revoit tout à l'heure ! Lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La réceptionniste me sourit par politesse puis, croyant que je le ne la regardais plus, leva les yeux au ciel. Il faut croire que je n'ai plus de succès… Mais je ne me sentais pas trop blessé, j'aimais déjà quelqu'un d'autre après tout. Une fois dehors je courus vers le taxi pour m'abriter au plus vite. Alors que nous roulions je donnais au chauffeur une adresse de café qui m'avait l'air pas mal puis alors que j'allais mettre ma ceinture je reçus un coup de téléphone.

-Allô France ?

-Hé Allemagne ! Ah ça faisait longtemps ! Comment va mon allemand préféré ? Ne répète pas à ton frère que t'es mon favori sinon sa awesome personne va me faire la gueule haha !

-Je vais bien… Dit-il d'un air un peu dépité par mon attitude. Je voulais te demander si tu avais bien reprit toutes les notes du meeting ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas et encore désolé pour mon absence. Dis-je en regardant par la fenêtre d'un air distrait. Et bien sûr je…

-France ?! Tu vas bien ?! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ?!

-…

-France ?! Répond !

-…

-FRANCE !

* * *

Point de vue d'Angleterre :

Voulant oublier mes problèmes avec le français j'avais pris un bon verre de rhum. J'en étais à mon deuxième et puisque je n'avais presque rien dans le ventre ma tête commençait déjà à tourner. Tout d'un coup j'entendis mon portable sonner. Je décrochais en me raclant la gorge.

-Oui ?

-Arthur ! C'est Spain ! France a eu un accident !

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et je sentais mon cœur s'accélérer.

-D'après Allemagne ça semble grave ! Je crois que c'est un accident de voiture, je suis pas très sûr. Il m'a dit de te prévenir, Arthur tu m'entends ?!

-What? Dis-je en bégayant.

-Angleterre, t'es là ?!

-I… Yes… I'm here…

-Angleterre je suis en route pour l'hôpital ! Rejoins-moi là-bas ! C'est l'hôpital de St Mary. Je dois raccrocher, dépêche-toi ! Me dit Spain complétement paniqué.

Pendant au moins une minute je restais le portable collé à l'oreille. La légère quantité d'alcool que j'avais ingurgité ne me faisait plus rien et je me sentais tout à fait lucide. Je me levais lentement et posa mon verre sur la table. Comme une statue, je restais immobile en repassant ma conversation téléphonique avec Spain. France a eu un grave accident. France est à l'hôpital. Comme si mon corps venait enfin de comprendre je couru prendre ma veste et partit de ma chambre en claquant la porte.

Le trajet en voiture fut compliqué, à cause de la tempête plusieurs routes étaient barrées et puis l'accident de France avait coupé la route principale. Après avoir emprunté des petites rues et de nombreux raccourcies j'arrivais enfin devant l'hôpital. Je courus le plus vite possible et très vite j'arrivais à la réception. Alors que j'allais questionner la femme de l'accueil je vis Allemagne arriver rapidement vers moi.

-Angleterre… Ah tu es là…

-Ludwig ! Ou est-il ? Comment va-t-il ?! Dis-je mort de trouille.

- Suis-moi.

J'emboitais le pas à l'allemand qui semblait assez soucieux.

- J'étais au téléphone avec lui… Et à cause de la tempête la voiture a dérapé et s'est encastré dans un bus. Le chauffeur est mort.

-Et France ?! Lui dis-je presque en criant.

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas me répondre !

-C'est une nation. Il est résistant. Dit-il en détournant le regard.

Je pâlis face à sa réponse plus qu'évasive et continua ma route un peu plus rapidement.

-Ecoute Angleterre… Des accidents aussi communs ne peuvent pas nous tuer, tu le sais n'est-ce pas. Sinon nous serions tous mort depuis longtemps, surtout Russia avec son habitude de sauter des avions… Dit-il en me souriant dans un espoir de réconfort. C'est sans doute pour ça que France n'a pas rejoint le chauffeur de taxi. Notre constitution est différente de celle des humains. Néanmoins cela peut affecter gravement son pays et son état physique… Une jambe coupée ne repousse pas avant très longtemps… Même si nous sommes des nations notre pouvoir reste limité…

-Je sais tout cela… Mais je sais aussi qu'il y a un risque énorme de coma.

-Oui… C'est un risque…

Après avoir traversé la moitié de l'hôpital j'arrivais enfin devant la chambre de France. Spain était devants et semblait soucieux. Cela ne lui va pas du tout cet air sérieux… En m'apercevant il se leva du banc et vint à ma rencontre.

-Ah Angleterre, tu es venu…

-Evidemment. Dis-je un énervé. Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'attends depuis tout à l'heure.

-Canada et America… Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là ?

-America ne répond pas à son portable et Canada est bloqué dans la circulation. Il ne connais pas aussi bien que toi les rue de Londres…

-En fait. Dis-je en me retournant vers Allemagne. Pourquoi tu es ici toi ? Tu n'es pas un de ses amis proche il me semble ?

-Arthur je te l'ai dit, il était au télépho…

-Je me sens un peu responsable donc je suis venu. Dit Allemagne en coupant l'espagnol. Ça te pose un problème ?

-Non… Dis-je en grognant.

Un silence s'installa rompu par Spain qui voulait détendre l'atmosphère.

-Bon… On est tous un peu sûr les nerfs donc tout le monde se calme… Je vais chercher du café, quelqu'un en veux ?

-Non.

-Oui. Dis-je en même temps qu'Allemagne.

Je regardais l'allemand quelques secondes avec hostilité puis alla m'assoir sur le banc sans lui prêter attention. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je réagissais ainsi… J'en avais après tout le monde et je ne supportais plus d'être en présence d'une tiers personne. Je voulais juste voire France. Spain revint environ cinq minutes plus tard en disant que le personnel n'avait plus de café en réserve. Encore plus exaspéré je me renfrognais en n'adressant la parole à aucun d'entre eux. Je savais que le risque de coma s'élevait à plus de 70% dans ce genre de cas. C'était le moyen le plus sûr qu'avaient les corps des nations pour se protéger. Notre système immunitaire n'étais pas constituaient pareil et lors des chocs trop violent, qui causerait la mort pour certains humains, le corps s'endormait pour plusieurs mois, voire pour plusieurs années. L'économie de la nation s'en voyait affectée et tout le pays tourné comme au ralentie et même si les hommes ne remarquaient pas ce changement leurs caractères et leurs motivations étaient eux aussi affectés. En espérant que France ne soit pas tombé dans le coma…

Une heure d'attente plus tard une infirmière sortis de la chambre de France et alla nous parler. Cannada qui nous avez rejoint se leva en premier et serra un peu plus fort son ours dans les bras. Je me levais à mon tour et interrogea la jeune femme.

-Alors ? Comment va-t-il ?

-Son état est stable, il est passé de très peu de l'état comateux mais son organisme a repris le dessus et il est sorti d'affaire. Il lui faut juste un peu de repos.

J'entendais les trois soupirs de soulagement des autres nations et posa une nouvelle question à l'infirmière.

-On peut le voir ? Dis-je plein d'espoir.

-D'accord… Mais seulement quelques minutes et juste une personne. Il ne faut pas qu'il soit trop entouré.

Je me retournais pour regardais les autres et dans un accord communs ils me laissèrent la place.

-Euh… Merci… Dis-je un peu gêné de leurs attitudes alors que j'avais été horriblement désagréable.

J'entrais dans la pièce et fus un moment saisit par l'apparence de Francis. J'avais connu de nombreuses guerres et plus rien ne pouvait me choquer mais là on parler de France… Il était couvert de bandages, avait une jambe et un bras dans le plâtre et son visage était crispé. Sans doute à cause de la douleur. Cependant sa tête était restée intacte, surement grâce à notre excellente reconstitution. Je m'approchais lentement de lui et lorsque je lui pris la main deux larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Je m'essuyais en vitesse un peu honteux de me laisser aller comme ça puis me pencha pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Pendant le baisé je regrettais amèrement mon précèdent comportement envers lui… Je m'étais conduis en enfant pourri gâté…

-En fait… Tout ce que j'ai besoin c'est de ton amour… Le reste je m'en fou… Dis-je en laissant quelques larmes tombaient dans le coup de France.

Soudain je sentis sa main remué lentement dans la mienne et après mettre redressé j'aperçus France qui tentait d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Reste calme idiot! Ne fait pas d'effort ! Dis-je un peu paniqué.

-Oh ça va… Ne me donne pas d'ordre saleté de punk… Dit-il en grognant.

-Infirmière ! Infirmière ! Criais-je en direction de la porte.

-Ne crie pas merde ! Putain d'anglais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je le regardais ouvrir les yeux lentement puis après un froncement de sourcille il tourna la tête vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ?

-Tu as eu un accident de voiture... Tu m'as fait horriblement peur stupide frog ! Pourquoi t'es sorti par un temps pareil ?! Et pourquoi tu n'as pas mis t'a ceinture !? Dis-je en m'énervant.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que je crève ou pas ?

Bon je sais qu'on c'était disputé mais quand même… Vu les circonstances il devrait passer au-dessus de tout ça.

-Ne réagit pas comme ça… Dis-je en détournant le regard. Je suis désolé, ok ? Je me suis inquiété pour toi…

-Désolé de quoi ? Et lâche-moi ! Cria-t-il en dégageant sa main de la mienne.

En voyant sa réaction je le regardais dans les yeux avec un air interrogateur.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça… ? Francis… ?

-Monsieur, sortez de la pièce je vous prie, je dois examiner le patient. Dit un médecin en arrivant rapidement derrière moi.

-Hmm yes… Sorry…

Je partis de la chambre et me planta quelque mètres plus loin pour réfléchir. Les autres nations, en me voyant arriver, se levèrent et vinrent à ma rencontre. Je remarquais que l'allemand était partit, il avait dû s'en aller quand l'infirmière lui avait assuré que France était sain et sauf. Spain prit la parole le premier avec une mine réjouit.

-Alors ? Comment va notre français ?

-Tu… Tu lui à parler ? Tes cris nous on alertés, ça veut dire qu'il s'est réveillé ? Dit Canada plein d'espoir.

-I… I don't know… I don't understand…

-Comment ça ? dit l'espagnol en fronçant les sourcilles.

-I…

Au même moment le médecin sortit de la chambre et en quelques pas il nous rejoignit puis prit la parole.

-Votre ami va bien. Ses os sont déjà en pleine reconstruction, c'est fabuleux ! Dit-il fasciner. Malheureusement le choc lui a fait perdre une partie de sa mémoire… Mais rien de très grave. La zone du cerveau touchée est la zone de la mémoire instantané, celle qui enregistre les données du monde extérieures et les placent ensuite dans la partie ''souvenirs''. La nation France a perdu les souvenirs des dernier 48 heures. Il se croyait à Paris en se réveillant mais je lui ai informé brièvement sa condition.

Je savais que Spain me regardais bizarrement, presque avec compassion, et Canada n'osais pas ouvrir la bouche. En tremblant je posais la question qui me brûlais les lèvres depuis le début de son explication.

-Y a-t-il un moyen pour France de retrouver sa mémoire ?


End file.
